Runaways
by Faerlain
Summary: Legolas is Prince of Mirkwood. But he hates it. So, he comes up with rather a 'brave' but also 'silly' idea to get out of Royal life forever. And he meets Celille, a human girl. They work together, and a firm friendship is formed.
1. Why Me?

**Hello, and welcome to my new story, Runaways! Please don't ask me where this idea came from; it was just like all my others. It came out of absolutely nowhere!**

**Wow, I've been on ff.net for almost a whole year now! 26th July is my anniversary, and it just happens to be a Monday! So I MIGHT put up more than 1 chapter on my stories. We'll see…**

**And I have to say…I am quite proud of MOST of my stories. The first few were a bit…hmm, well…**

**I showed you the beginning of this chapter last week, and here is the entire thing in full. I have put the replies to reviews on the last chapter of Farewells May Not Be Forever on here. Hope you enjoy it, and I look forward to your responses.**

_**Lainfaer.**_

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**MusicDreamer – Yup, long happy life. I look forward to reviews from you on other stories. Please do so; they will be very much appreciated. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Yeh, Leggy for a week. But the week's over, so I want him back now! We all read too much ff! So you think the 'girl falls into ME' will be ok? I think I should send a few of you previews, just to see what you think. Good idea? **

**Oh, and Thranduil said I could marry Leggy, so you can be bridesmaid and have Haldir! Happy? **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Snowelf12 - Yes, you used great a lot! Sad, but appropriate. I like that! I inspired you? Wow. Thanks for reviewing. **

**In The Depp End – Shirt on? Did you mean shirt off? I bet he looks scrummy! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Zammy – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yes, please read the new one. I think you'll like it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Here you go, tissues. Just in case you cry! No, I'm not going to write a sequel. I'm working on llloooaaddsss of stories at the mo, so I could chuck you in somewhere, I'm sure! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Runaways._**

**_Chapter 1: Why me? _**

I hate my life.

It's quite simple.

Why can't anyone understand that?

For 160 years, I've had to live this life.

The life I hate.

I'm still treated like a seven-year old.

Why me?

Why did I have to be born into this family?

Why can't I just be a normal boy living with a normal family?

What have I ever done to deserve this?

I don't feel right here.

I feel like an intruder in the 'perfect' family.

Perhaps I am.

_I _know I'm not meant to be here…

…but no one else seems to.

People just laugh when I tell them.

They don't believe me.

It isn't fair.

I hate my life.

* * *

"Legolas, its time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Look, you're not even changed!" Brilmír walked into her sons' room, shutting the door behind her. "Let's find you something decent to wear." She started rummaging through his wardrobe.

"Naneth please, I am not hungry."

"Legolas, you are coming down to dinner whether you like it or not. We have important guests."

"We _always _have important guests!"

Brilmír sighed and looked at the Prince with exasperation. "Please? Your father will not be pleased if we are both late. Here, wear this." She threw him a dark green tunic with silver edging. "And here are some leggings to go with it."

Silver, surprise, surprise...

"Legolas don't be cheeky!"

He sighed. Why did he have to have a mother who could pick up echoes of his thoughts?

"Get changed, and I expect to see you down in the hall in ten minutes!" She walked out of the room without looking back.

Legolas slid down off the end of his bed where he had been perched, and looked at the outfit she had chosen for him. He pulled a face at it, but changed anyway. He also had to wear his silver circlet.

Great…

Ten minutes later, as requested, he was sat next to his mother at the table. His tunic was stiff from where it had been washed recently, and he kept pulling the neck out a bit to loosen it. Brilmír cast her son a sharp glance, and he immediately stopped fidgeting.

"Of course, our alliance would be immensely useful," one man was saying to his father. Legolas looked at him. He was a respectable-looking man, quite young, with a mop of dark hair. His eyes however, were a dark, deep blue, glittering as he conversed with the King of Mirkwood.

"Most certainly it would," Thranduil agreed, taking a sip from his wine goblet. "What benefits are there exactly? From your point of view?"

Legolas sighed and started playing with his fork. He found this all incredibly boring, and would give anything to be outside right now, high away in a tree, all on his own, admiring the view…

"Well we shall undoubtedly think this over very carefully," he heard his father say. He looked at the King. Thranduil had his long golden hair braided back in a traditional fashion, with a few strands trailing down over each shoulder. A crown of red berries and green leaves was upon his head, making look even more regal than usual. He wore a beautiful silver tunic, and had a robe of dark green slipped around his shoulders. There was a very slight frown on his forehead, the 'serious kingly look' as Legolas liked to call it. He was clearly concentrating very hard on the matter of an alliance with these people, and was taking their ideas into thorough consideration. On his far side was his chief adviser, Maenherdir. Legolas wasn't fond of Maenherdir to say the least. He was a very stern person who took his work extremely seriously.

He felt a gentle slap on his leg and he placed the fork back down on the table. He stole a glance at his mother, who was still looking at the men, not seeming to take any notice of her son. He sighed again and slumped back into his chair. He ignored her look and started fiddling with a strand of hair.

Just as she was about to say something to him about his behaviour, the servants arrived with platters piled high with food. He grinned to himself and sat up straight again.

As everyone helped himself or herself to food, he went over his earlier thoughts. How much longer could he honestly stand all these important meals and meetings? They were always so tediously boring. Why did he always have to attend? He never said anything to anyone, or put forward any ideas of his own. Perhaps when he was older, Thranduil would let him off having to go to every single one. But wait…he was an immortal Prince!

As this final concept entered his head, he suddenly lost his appetite. He took a couple of mouthfuls but then pushed his plate away. He took a sip of water, (he was not yet allowed wine, except at dances and annual feasts), then sat back in his chair.

"Legolas?" his mother asked, looking at him. "Mana na roeg?" (What is wrong?)

"Úqua Naneth." (Nothing mother.)

"Medi-qua." (Eat something.)

Legolas shook his head. He could see the men listening in, even though they could not understand their language. "I'm not hungry." He reverted back to normal speech.

"Very well," she replied. "But don't complain to me if you are hungry later."

"I won't." He smiled reassuringly at her, and then took another sip of water. He could feel his circlet slipping, so he straightened it up as best he could without a mirror.

The man sat opposite him smiled. "That crown uncomfortable my Lord?" he asked.

Legolas smiled politely in return. "Just a little Sir. Keeps slipping."

"I can see that."

Legolas smiled again, and looked down the table. Next to the man who had just spoken to him was a young girl, who looked scared stiff. She had unusually dark hair, almost black. Her eyes were blue like his own, and wide with awe. He smiled softly at her, and she smiled faintly in return.

"This here's my daughter, Celille," the man told the Prince.

"Hello Celille," Legolas said gently.

"My Lord," she replied in a timid voice, barely audible above the noise of the diners. She inclined her head a little in respect. She had obviously been drilled beforehand on how to behave in front of the Royal Family.

"Legolas," he heard Brilmír say.

He turned to her. "Yes Naneth?"

"Be a dear and fetch your father's maps from his study."

He nodded. "Of course. Back in a moment." He excused himself from the rest of the guests and hurried out of the room. He could feel many eyes watching his retreating back.

He leant back against the door as he shut it behind him. Smiling to himself, he stood up straight. He had escaped, if only for a short while. He made his casually down the corridor, round a few corners, until he came to Thranduil's' study.

It was a fairly large and spacious room, with a high ceiling. Mirkwood Palace was of course, built into the caves, and so each and every room had walls of stone. Into each were carved immaculate designs. Thranduil's' study however, was lavishly decorated.

Each wall was carved as a tree, the branches, and leaves stretching up to the ceiling, spreading out across it, and meeting in the middle where a crystal chandelier hung. It was lit with candles in the evening, but they were not yet burning. Pillars stood beside the trees, also carved into the walls. On one wall, there was a grate in an exquisite fireplace. It was built into the wall, and there were logs burning merrily away, making the room feel more homely. On the mantelpiece itself were ornaments made of stone and wood, figurines Thranduil himself had made. Mini statues of archers and horses spaced in between two rather fancy candleholders, in which stood two candles that had never been used, and Legolas doubted if they ever would be.

Above the fireplace hung a painting of Oropher, Thranduil's' father, and Legolas' grandfather. He had never met the great King, as he had died in the Great Battle against the Dark Lord in the Second Age. But Legolas could clearly see the likeness between the past and present King. Thranduil had the same hair as Oropher, same eyes, and same stature. In the painting, he wore a gentle expression, but one that showed power, authority, and strength. He was dressed in the typical colours of Mirkwood – green, silver, and brown. He was standing in a clearing in the forest, just beside the River, one Legolas knew well. His horse was grazing just behind him in the tall grasses beside the water. A waterfall tumbled down into a deep pool, and every summer, Elves would go down there and dive in. It was a part of the river that was enchanted, but the spells did not work on Elves. They were completely unaffected by it.

The floor was covered with a dark red rug, hemmed with gold. Sewn into it was literally Mirkwood forest. Tall trees with dark green leaves, the river running more or less through the middle, ending in a waterfall at one end, the end beside the fireplace. All manner of animals were placed in and amongst the trees – deer, horses, foxes, rabbits. Birds were sat in branches or flying around the treetops. It was a calm, peaceful scene, but full of mystery and wonder.

Legolas turned to the desk that stood in front of the balcony windows. It was reasonably tidy, but covered with papers, quills, and inkbottles. In one corner was a vase, full of pale violet irises. Their small flowers were surrounded by green foliage, which highlighted the white and yellow markings on the petals. He saw the maps, and picked them up. As he tucked them under his arm, a ray of sunlight filtering through the drawn curtains caught his eye. He couldn't resist having a peek at the outside world. He placed the maps back down and drew back the curtains.

The sunlight poured in, lighting every corner. Opening the doors, he stepped out onto the balcony. Thranduil's' study overlooked the main courtyard, and so he could see everything from here. Legolas leant against the railings and looked around.

It was midday, and so the sun was high up in the sky. Many Elves were walking around below him, leading horses to and from the stables, heading out into the woods on patrol, or just generally walking around, talking to others they met.

Trees and climbers that grew up the face of the caves trailed onto the balcony, gripping and twirling up the railings. It was autumn, coming up to winter, and so there was a chill breeze blowing the red and golden leaves around. That was why Thranduil had had a fire lit.

He stood out there for a few precious moments, then slowly headed back inside. He shut and locked the doors, then reluctantly drew the curtains again. He loved being outside, and couldn't wait until he was old enough to go out by himself.

He picked up the maps again and hurried back down the corridor. He had lingered too long already, and Brilmír would be wondering where he had gotten to.

He handed the maps to his father, and quickly sat back down again. Smoothed his hair, straightened his circlet, (again), and then he was ready.

"What took you so long?" Brilmír asked in a whisper.

"Adar's desk is rather untidy," he quickly answered. It was only a little white lie. It was untidy…now that he had messed it up a bit by grabbing random maps.

"Hmm." Brilmír raised a questioning eyebrow, but turned back to her conversation with the leader's wife.

Legolas grinned to himself and drank some more water. He caught Celilles' gaze, and she grinned at him. He grinned back. Perhaps, if he talked to her, this meal wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So how was that for a first chapter? Good, ok, awful…? **

**Poor Leggy. Hates his life, so doesn't know what to do. Aww. Perhaps some nice reviews would cheer him up? As well as myself of course! **

**_Lainfaer_**


	2. Conversations

**Yay, good reviews for the first chapter! I'm happy. :D**

**I had Sports Day last Tuesday, and came 3rd in Shot Put! Yet my class still came last… Oh well, at least I did well! **

**And we had sports ALL DAY today! Double PE first two lessons, then Inter-form Tennis, and THEN Inter-form Rounders! Phew… My legs are now like lead. **

**Replies are below, and hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_**Lainfaer**_

* * *

****

**__**

**__**

**In The Depp End – I've forgotten as well, never mind! Yeah, good thing your mother DOESN'T pick up on your echoes! ;) **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**DewDrop Sapphire – Hope I updated soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – 5k? Eww…too far! I mostly do Shot Put and Rounders, but that's about it! I'm rubbish at sports. I think my max has to be 100m, maybe 200m if I absolutely HAVE to! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Sorry, you were third reviewer! Lothliana and Elerrina beat you to it! At least you did review! I keep improving? That's always a good thing to hear! Thank you for all you lovely compliments, I'm gad you were in a good mood. Hopefully you're still in one, so I can have another nice review! ;)**

**I don't know about Hally's parents. But he DOES have Rumil and Orophin, younger brothers, so watch out for them! You can be my bridesmaid, and then Leggy will be nice to you! Teehee… **

**Thanks for reviewing! Wow, long reply…**

**Elerrina – Yeah, Celille rules! I told you about the whole 'windows in caves thing'. The Elves carved the caves so that they could live there, right? So they wouldn't want to live in complete darkness. Therefore, they carved out windows to let the sunlight in! Flaming torches are ok, but nothing compares to natural light for Elves. **

**Ok, are we sorted on that one now? Good…**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lothliana – I was always gonna pout it up sweety, I just had to finish Farewells May Not Be Forever first! I update every Monday, as you know, so be patient! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Conversations. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

I was right. The rest of the meal wasn't too bad, once I started talking to Celille.

Although she was rather young, ten in fact, she was very chatty. We talked all the way through the main meal, and then when the adults just made casual conversation over their wine, we carried on regardless. This way, I found out loads about where she had come from.

Her father was the leaders' 'right-hand man'. That was the only way she could describe it. A bit like Maenherdir is to Adar. His name was Connyn. Her mother had died in childbirth. So it was just her and Connyn. Gaenry, the leader, had made sure they were well looked after. He and Connyn were great friends forever more.

Her village was a group of many that was like a mini-kingdom in a way. Gaenry was the overall leader, and he kept all the people in check. He lived in Celille's village, Befret, where he had his main 'base' as he called it. Just a big hall where public meetings were held once a month.

Generally, the way they lived was respectable enough for my father to join forces with them. We already have the wine trade with the men of Lake-town, and these people lived a few miles south of there. It would be a good and strong alliance.

I also discovered Celille's love for animals and nature in general. She thoroughly enjoyed riding, and every day after having a few short lessons on the ways of the world, she would go out onto the borders of Mirkwood with her horse and a few friends, and they would wait to see what animals headed their way. She had seen plenty of creatures such as rabbits, deer, and wild horses. Once, they had carried on down alongside the river, sat on the bank, and she swore she had seen an otter swimming along the river bottom.

"What animals have you seen in the wild?" she had asked me.

"All sorts. Deer, wild horses, rabbits. There are also Wargs in these woods, but they are many miles to the South. I personally, have never seen one, and would not particularly like to meet one."

"Especially if it is hungry," she added. We laughed together. She may have been young, but she had a great sense of humour.

"No, definitely not if it is hungry," I had agreed.

Now I was sat in my room. It was early evening, and the men and women had retired to their rooms for the night. They had had a long journey, and were tired after all the talking and feasting. Personally, I couldn't agree more with that notion. I had managed to slip away quickly, and got changed immediately.

I was wearing my most comfortable brown leggings and green tunic. I had chucked my circlet down on my dresser straight away, and unbraided my hair. I was barefoot, and sat on my bed, reading. The atmosphere in my room was totally relaxed and calm. Peaceful and tranquil. Perfect…

"LEGOLAS!!!"

Uh oh…

My door flew open and my father stormed in. I placed my book down on the bed and rose. "Evening Adar." I could not tell his mood from the look on his face. I didn't know if he was angry or not. I prepared myself for an argument, just in case. Though I had no idea what I done wrong.

"Finally!" He came in and shut the door. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. Still, I could not tell if he was angry or pleased with me.

"Legolas," he said in a softer tone. "I just wanted to say…thank you."

Eh?

"For what Adar?"

"For behaving so well tonight. I know you don't like these public feasts and meetings, but tonight was very important. You had to be there, for appearances' sake. How did you find it?" We sat down on the bed together, and he had an arm round me.

"Boring at first. But then I started talking to Celille, and it was ok from then on."

"Good. I was really hoping you wouldn't be _too _bored. I was glad when I saw Connyn had allowed his daughter to come along. I know you are slightly older than her, but you seemed to be getting along fine when I looked down."

"She was really nice. We have quite a lot in common actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. She likes animals and nature, just like me. She enjoys riding with her friends, and hopes to learn how to wield knives properly when she is older."

"You do have a lot in common. Perhaps, whilst she is staying here, you can go out for a ride or two together."

"Could we?"

"Of course. I don't see why not. But please Legolas, just remember this. She is mortal."

"Of course Adar." Making friends with mortals is a big thing where Elves are concerned. If we become too close to them, our hearts could break when they die. And if we fall in love with them…

"Good boy." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "And don't worry about your mother being so snappy recently. She's just going through a bit of a rough patch."

"What's wrong?" I was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, do not fret. She'll be fine in a few days. Just…be nice to her. Behave and so on."

"Yes Adar."

"Good." He stood up. "Now, you get some sleep tonight. You were up early this morning, seeing to the horses. I saw you." He grinned at me.

I bit my lip and smiled shyly. "Sorry Adar. I just wanted to check on Lissuin. Apparently, she's having a bit of trouble with her new foal. I wanted to check everything was ok with her."

"You worry too much rédnin. I'll see you tomorrow." (My son.) He smiled once more, then left, closing the door behind him.

I smiled to myself and lay back on my bed. Adar was always doing that. He would never say whether he was angry or pleased with me until he actually talked to me about it. It was so I would never have had time to prepare myself for his arrival. And it always worked. Not always in my favour though.

The next day, I was out in the stables once again, checking on Lissuin, when Celille arrived with Connyn. I was dressed as usual, in light brown leggings and dark green tunic. My hair was pulled back into a rough ponytail as I examined the foal, Tingilya, carefully.

"Good morning my Lord," I heard Connyn say cheerfully over the pen gate. I turned round on my heels and smiled at the both of them. "Morning."

"What's wrong with her?" Celille asked, tilting her head towards Tingilya.

"Nothing much. Her mother's just not being very co-operative when it comes to motherhood." I pointed at Lissuin, who was standing on the other side of the pen, seemingly uninterested in her child.

"Oh." Celille frowned. "That's not right."

"No, its not. I just don't understand what's wrong with her. There were no problems during the birth or anything. Tingilya here is only a few weeks old, and needs Lissuin's' milk and care. But she doesn't seem to give a damn!" I stood and went and stroked Lissuin.

"I'll see you later Celille." Connyn smiled at me, and then left, walking out of the stables.

"Mana na roeg tece lecin?" I asked, looking at her. (What is wrong with you?)

"What did you say?" Celille asked.

"I asked what was wrong with her. But I think she's ignoring me. Hey!" I slapped her back gently, just to get her attention. She looked at me. I could see sorrow etched all over her face. "What's wrong girl?" I asked again, my voice lowering to a softer tone. I still stroked her. "Go and see to your baby. She needs you." I leant my head against her strong neck and grinned at Celille. "You can come in you know."

She grinned and opened the gate. Shutting it behind her, she went and looked at Tingilya. "She's beautiful," she whispered. "What's her name?"

"Tingilya. It means Twinkling Star in Quenya, the language of the Rivendell Elves. We thought we had better give her a Quenya name, as her mother is from Rivendell. She was a gift from Lord Elrond to my father."

"Mixing breeds?"

"Only the best."

She laughed. "I love her. How old is she?"

"About four weeks." It was then that Lissuin decided to shove me out of the way, and trotted back to her child. Celille stood and stroked her neck instead. "She's beautiful too. What's her name again?"

"Lissuin. It means Ever-Sweet Flower in Quenya."

"Your horses have lovely names."

"Thank you. What is yours called?"

"Star-mane."

"That's nice."

"She is completely chestnut, and has a white star on her forehead."

"We have a stallion a bit like that. Down here." We left Lissuin's pen and wandered further down the stables.

"Here. This is Rodmín. It means Our Champion. He saved a young Elf-maiden from drowning in the river. He was a wild horse, but when he saw her slip and fall in, he swam after her and pulled her to safety. We've kept him ever since. Well, we did _try _to set free him again, but he was having none of it. He wanted to stay. So, stay he did."

She laughed. "He's huge!" she exclaimed as he walked over to greet us.

"That's wild horses for you."

"Have you ever ridden him?"

"No. He's too big for me. But Adar says I might be able to one day."

Rodmín was black with white socks and a white star on his forehead. He was a wonderful stallion, and we had bred about three foals out of him.

We talked for a short while longer, and I introduced her to all the horses that were in.

* * *

**Yeah, bit boring I guess. At least we found out a bit more about Celille. I love her! Don't ask me why, she is just great!**

**Please R&R. Would be very nice of you. **

**_Lainfaer _**


	3. Midnight Rides

**Wow…you guys do like this so far! Good, good…**

**MY HAMSTER DIED! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD! I MISS HER LOOOOOAAADDSS! She was nearly 2 yrs old, so officially quite an old lady. :( **

**I have dedicated this chapter and my other one to her. (Ok, it might be sad, but I loved my Daisy, ok?!?!?!!) **

**Anyways……**

**Thanks for reviews, and replies are below. **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

****

****

**Rayame325 – Not boring? Ok, cool! 2.5 miles? I can't even do that! Urgh………running……**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – I like writing from Leggy's point of view. Then you can show just how scared he is of all the girls! And it's a bit of a challenge too. **

**Can I join you in ****Lala****Land****? Sounds like a nice place, my sorta place! And I would LOVE to be a bridesmaid! Pretty dresses! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Lothliana – No, I know you haven't. That's cos I'm not letting you anywhere near it till it's on here! Yup, I DO know how impatient you are, and love making you hang on like this! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 3: _****_Midnight_****_ Rides. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"Master Legolas, does your father know you are out here alone?"

"No Maenherdir, he does not."

"Well surely you should inform him before going out by yourself."

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you."

"Well I still think you should have told him or your mother."

"They know I'm always going out on my own. Now if you don't mind, I was just trying to have a few peaceful moments alone."

Maenherdir glowered at me, spun on his heel, and re-mounted his horse. Then he galloped back off in the direction of the palace, clearly going to tell my father I was out in the forest alone. Then I would get told off again.

Oh well, who cares? I don't.

I climb back up into the tree and sit on my flet. It was built for me when I was about eight, and it's my place and my place only. No one else is allowed up here.

Lissuin is grazing down at the foot of the tree. Tingilya is old enough to be left alone now, and her mother needs the exercise and fresh air.

The men left about two weeks ago, Celille with them. We became firm friends. But I doubt we'll ever see each other again. They live quite far away, and with me being a Prince…

Life sucks. To put it simply, life really sucks. I _hate _being me sometimes. I really do. Being royalty separates me from everyone else so much. I can't have normal friends, people that live in Mirkwood as citizens – it just wouldn't work. Some royal families tell their children to ignore the public completely, but I don't want to. I want friends that are normal; _I _want to be normal! It's so unfair.

I wonder what would happen if I just…left. Just like that. Would anything change? There would be no Prince, no heir to the throne of Mirkwood. What would Adar do? And Naneth? Would it matter if I ran away from this life? I could find Celille…she would help me. I could ride to her village, with supplies from the kitchens, get some more from her, then…just carry on in any direction that I choose to go.

"Wait a minute, what am I thinking?!" I smack my head with the palm of my hand. I can't just go. Or could I…?

"Oh for goodness sake!" I jump down out of my flet, and call to Lissuin. Mounting her, I gallop back to the palace. As I ride back, I go over everything I had just thought of.

"Now, what would running away achieve? I wouldn't have to deal with everything I have to now for starters. No more meetings, feasts, or orders. The freedom! It would be incredible. I could go anywhere I wanted. I can ride; I can fight…sort of. Practise in the wild might be just what I need. But, what about Adar and Naneth? What would they think of me…?"

I canter back into the courtyard a few minutes later, and hand Lissuin over to the stable hand. I pat her gently, then make my way back inside.

Up in my room, I empty my wardrobe and see what travelling clothes I have. Four ordinary tunics and five sets of leggings. A cloak with a hood, boots, and plenty of over-tunics. Good, just what I need.

"There's a bag in here somewhere…" I dive into the depths of my wardrobe and feel around for a bag. Sure enough, I emerge not long after with a small, but satisfactory kitbag.

Brushing the various cobwebs out of my hair and clothes, I place it on the bed and lay my clothes out alongside. I put an over-tunic at the bottom, followed by a pair of leggings, a tunic, then another over-tunic…and so on.

But, wait a moment. I need to plan this. I can't just stroll out, take a random horse, and gallop out. I'll have to sneak out at night, and even then, there'll be guards and workers everywhere. If anyone saw me running away, chaos would erupt. I need someone to help me, but there is no one. I am completely alone.

I sit down at my desk, grab a piece of parchment, dip my quill in the nearest pot of ink I can find, and start to write down what I'll need.

1) Clothes – Over-tunics, tunics, leggings, cloak.

2) Food/Drink

3) Horse –

"Which horse?" I wonder out loud. Lissuin would be perfect, but the only problem is Tingilya. I can't leave her all by herself, especially now Lissuin is starting to take some more notice of her. Perhaps I could take both? But that would just be unfair to Adar.

Rodmín. He would make an ideal steed, but I have never ridden him before. Or any other stallion for that matter. This running-away thing might have to wait a while. If I can get some practise on Rodmín, I'll be able to take him. And getting him out will be easy. I'll let him loose during the day, pretending he has bolted. No one will mind, as he came from the wild originally. They'll just let him go. And if anyone questions it, I'll tell him or her he probably just wants to be free again. It's happened before, surely? So…

3) Horse – Rodmín

4) Weapons – Knives, bow, arrows

5) Map

6) Blanket/Bedroll

7) Money

That should just about do it. I smile to myself as I look down at my list. Persuading Adar to let me ride Rodmín is going to be impossible. I'll have to do it at night. I'll start tonight. Better now than never.

Later that night, I make my way down to the stables concealed beneath my cloak. I slip silently into the stables, and creep past a farrier who is shoeing one of the mares.

I finally get to Rodmín's pen, and go in. He greets me with a nuzzle and I let my cloak slip to the floor.

"Hello boy," I whisper. "Fancy a ride?"

He doesn't answer, (obviously), but I can tell he wants to go out. I place a set of reins over his neck, and let them hang loose. Looking back down towards the stable doors, I can see the farrier is till working. I frown. How am I going to get this great big stallion past him without questions being asked? He doesn't even realise I am in here!

I do not have long, so just decided to go for it. However, just as I am replacing my cloak and am about to open the pen gate, someone else enters the stables. I duck, and peer cautiously over the side.

It's Maenherdir. What does he want? He should be serving my father surely? Mind you, it _is _quite late now. Perhaps his duties are finished for the night.

"Hello Master Maenherdir," I hear the farrier say cheerfully.

"Evening Rochir," he replies with a curt nod of the head.

"What can I do for you Sir?"

I hold my breath, wondering if Maenherdir has realised that I am not in my room as I should be.

"I was just wondering if you have seen Silma anywhere. Aini is in the healing ward. She has broken her leg whilst out on patrol. I need Silma to check her over."

"No sorry Sir, I haven't seen her. But if I do, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Actually Rochir, could you do me a favour. Just check the Walled Garden for me. She sometimes goes in there for a few moments peace. I need to check the pasture where her horse is staying at the moment."

"Of course I will. Be right back Canya." Rochir pats the horse, and they leave together, going in different directions once outside.

This is my chance. I slip the hood over my head, pull Rodmín's' reins, and lead him quickly and quietly out of his pen. Kicking the door to behind me, I hurry him down to the door, and scurry out.

There are guards situated all round the courtyard. It is extremely lucky that Rodmín is black, and blends into the shadows so well. He can sense the need to keep quiet, and so is literally tiptoeing. I'm almost laughing with his attempts at it. The courtyard is cobbled in places, with gravel elsewhere, and it's impossible to be absolutely silent.

We make it to the main arch, and I am surprised to see no guards. They must be on the trail of something. Rodmín and I hurry out, then, once I am hidden by the darkness of the trees, I mount him, (with some difficulty I might add), and then we set off at a walk towards a clearing a short way into the forest.

So far, so good. It seems a bit strange that I got Rodmín out so easily, but luck may have just been on my side for once. As we walk slowly beneath the boughs, I keep one hand on the reins, the other on the hilt of my knife hanging at my waist. Mirkwood is always dangerous, even more so at night. I have to be extra careful about where I go, and stay alert at all times.

We reach the clearing a short while later, and here, I urge Rodmín into a gentle trot. I am making sure I keep my eyes staring straight ahead, and not towards the ground. If I look down, I'll fall down. It's happened before. And it hurt. And mares are quite a bit smaller than stallions. Especially when they're young.

After about an hour of gentle riding around the clearing, I decide to start heading back. It's too risky to stay out too long. I guide Rodmín to the edge of the clearing, and we go along at a gentle canter. Once we've been out a few times more, I'll have the hang of riding a stallion, and be able to gallop.

Once we reach the arch however, I know we're going to have problems. I slide down off of Rodmín, and we peer round the archway. The guards are back in place, returned from wherever they had gone earlier. This could cause complications. I did not know how long they had been back, and so the plan I had formulated earlier on might not work. Oh well, there was only one way to find out.

I undo the reins from Rodmín's' bridle, and hide them in a nearby shrub. I'll collect them in the morning. I then guide him straight under the arch, right past the guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Its dark you see. Even Elves have trouble identifying each other in complete darkness.

"It's me, Legolas. Lower your arrows. I'm just leading a horse back to the stables."

"Prince Legolas?" One of them takes a bracket off the wall and uses the firelight to distinguish me. "My Lord! What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I was checking on Rodmín here, and he just bolted out of his pen. I ran after him, and finally managed to catch him. I'd noticed he'd been limping a bit lately. I would have looked earlier, but…being a Prince is a busy job." I smile my most regal smile, hoping they'll accept the excuse.

"Oh, ok. Well, let me guide you back to the stables. Its pitch black out here." The one with the torch leads the way back across the courtyard back to the stables. I grin to myself. It worked a treat.

Once Rodmín is settled back in his pen, I thank the guard and hurry back into the palace. But, as I'm running up to my room, I bump into Maenherdir.

"Prince Legolas? You are up late this night. Have you been outside? You are wearing a cloak."

"Yes Maenherdir. I was checking on the horses."

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. I could not sleep."

"Very well. I shall…see you in the morning." He has an eyebrow raised. A typical Maenherdir habit.

"Yes. See you in the morning Maenherdir." I smile my regal smile again, and sprint along the corridor to my room. As I get in and shut the door, I can't help bursting into laughter. And I cannot wait till tomorrow night!

* * *

**Naughty Leggy! Sneaking out like that! Tut, tut......**

**See you all next week. And then more info will be found out abuot Legolas' running away plan......**

**_Lainfaer_**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**I'VE BEEN ON FOR A YEAR NOW! YAY! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, didn't have time. **

**Not many reviews. :( You're probably all away on holiday though. Which I will be from 14th August for a week! Not going anywhere amazingly fantastic though.**

**Sussex****. **

**Whoop de do. **

**So there will be no update that week. And I'm actually thinking of spreading my updates out a bit over the hols, as loads of you are going to be away. I'll see what happens from now on. **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

****

****

**Inwe – Thanks for your review on the other story by the way! Very kind of you! I am really pleased that you like my stories. And turtles are the best! My time is more or less dedicated to writing, and your thank you is appreciated. As is your review. **

**Lothliana – Daisy was brill. And I miss her loads. At least I still have Scampi and the chickens! BRENDA NO-LEGS! Tee hee. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Yay, I think I could dedicate the entire story to my hamster! Lol. Thanks for the hug too. Made me feel better! _Hugs Mayrana back._ **

**Aww, poor Leggy! You think he'd be used to girls chasing around after him, wouldn't you? I mean, he should know us two, cos we're like, squadron leaders of the RHDLAF. (Royal Hunt Down Leggy Air Force) **

**Um…I think I'm free a lot for wedding dress shopping. _Checks calendar. _Yup, whenever you wanna go! And thanks for the necklace! Prettyful! _Hands Mayrana mithril bracelet, also as early wedding gift. _**

**I would give you earrings, but I don't know if you have pierced ears! **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Navaer Lalaith – I think I e-mailed you, didn't I? Your help would be greatly appreciated, and I've book marked your site. Thanks for that. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins…_**

For the next month or so, I was kept busy planning my escape out of the palace. Every other night, I would sneak out and ride Rodmín. By the time a month was up, I was a perfectionist. I was rather surprised at the speed at which I mastered the stallion, but he was very co-operative.

A couple of times, I was caught by Maenherdir, and once I had to tell him the truth. He took me to my father, and I got quite told off for that. But it didn't stop me. I was going to get of there, and I was not planning on failing after all my careful preparations.

Finally, the time arrived when I could definitely not stand royal life any longer. It was New Years Eve, and of course, there was a huge feast and dance. Normally, the New Years Dance was great fun. Everyone lets their hair down, in the literal meaning, and just about everyone got drunk. And made complete idiots of themselves in the process!

But not this time. This time, I was bored out of my skull. I was sat at the High Table, next to mother as always, watching everybody else have fun. Even the wine couldn't cheer me up.

Just a couple of days before, a human messenger had arrived from Celille's village. Connyn had been out on hunting patrol, and there had been an accident. He had died, and now Celille had run away. Gaenry had asked for a little more time before the final arrangements for the alliance were settled, as they were trying desperately to find the girl. She had run off into the forest, taking with her food, her horse, and a knife. Nothing else except the clothes she was wearing.

Father had of course, agreed immediately, and sent his most sincere regards at their loss. Guards were increased on the Southern and Eastern borders, everyone keeping an extra eye out for the small child. I had instantly offered to go and search, if only for a short while, but he had downright refused. He was still a little annoyed abut the whole 'going out at midnight and riding a wild stallion' thing.

So therefore I was moody. I was not allowed to go and look for my friend, because I was royalty. That was the main reason I had been forbidden to go and look for her.

"You are a Prince Legolas! You cannot just go out looking for human girls who have run away from home!"

"But she needs me Adar! She needs someone who knows her to look after her! Her father has just been killed! She has no mother to care for her, and she is in danger! Please let me go and look."

"No! I am not going to argue about it Legolas. You are not going out into the wilds. You are far too young and your position as Crown Prince forbids it. As do I."

"My position as Prince? Oh Adar, that is such a pathetic excuse! And I am not too young! I can take of myself perfectly fine in the woods."

"No. You are my only child Legolas. I do not wish to lose you."

"You won't. Please Adar, she needs me!"

"I need you, as does your mother. I know you care for this girl, and I am happy that you and she are friends, but it was her choice to run out into the forest. I understand how harsh I must sound, but you must understand. It is up to her friends and people to find her. Not us Legolas. I am truly sorry. No, if you do not mind, I have work to do."

And that was it. I had had no other chance to argue my case. So, here I was. Stuck at the New Years Dance, worried sick about a ten-year old human girl who had run away from home. A girl, who was 150 years younger than me, and I was worried about her!

Now was the time. I had to go. I had to leave now, tonight. I excused myself from the table, and made my way outside to the stables. I would let Rodmín out, and collect him later.

The stables were completely devoid of Elves. Everyone except the guards at the borders and courtyard were dancing and feasting. Perfect. I opened the pen gate and ushered him out.

"Rodmín, lasto-na nin. Glenno-minna en glad. Dartho-an nin ennas. Im-uva al-na and. Hán?" (Rodmín, listen to me. Go into the woods. Wait for me there. I shall not be long. Understand?)

He nodded his head, which I took as a yes. I patted him, and put a bridle, reins, and saddle on him. I then lead him quickly out of the stable. When we were out, I smacked his rump gently, and he bolted into the woods, me running reasonably quickly after him.

"Stay!" I called to the guards as they started to follow him. "Let him go. He is wild. He has already tried to escape many times. Let him go free."

They nodded and returned to their posts. I smiled gratefully at them, then hurried back inside. But I did not return straight to the dance. I ran up the grand staircase, down hallways and round many corners until I arrived at my room. I grabbed my bag, and packed everything in it that wasn't already packed. I was contemplating on whether to write a note or not. I decided to, but not until the last minute, in case someone found it before I had left.

Once my bag was ready, I went back to the dance. No one asked any questions, and I danced with a few people. I tried to act as inconspicuously as possible, and I think I may have just pulled it off. I said nothing about Rodmín's' 'escape'. They could find out tomorrow, or whenever they had recovered from their hangovers.

The rest of the night passed as usual, and once midnight had struck, the dancing slowed down a little. More romantic music was played, and couples started getting soppy.

"I've had enough Adar. I'm off to bed."

"Ok then. Good night son. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Adar." I kissed him lightly on the cheek, then mother, then I headed back to my room, stopping at the kitchens on the way to stock up on the food I already have. I also fill up a flask of water.

Once in my room, I swiftly changed into travelling clothes, and wrote a short, but apologetic note.

_Dear Adar and Naneth, _

_ Please forgive me for doing this. I have runaway from home, and I am not coming back. _

_I know you must hate me now, and I really am truly sorry. But I just cannot do this. I cannot stand this royal way of life any longer. Being a Prince just isn't for me. Please understand. If there was any other way… _

_I do not know where I will go. Look for me if you wish, but I wouldn't bother. I am not going to return to this lifestyle again. I am no longer Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood. I am just Legolas. _

_Please, please forgive me. I love you both so dearly, and shall miss you so much. But there is no other way. I must leave. Maybe one day, our paths will cross again. _

_Namárie, but perhaps not forever. _

_All my love, _

_Legolas. xxx_

I draw my small leaf in each corner. It's my signature in a way. Every letter I have ever written, I have drawn a leaf in each corner. I place the letter in an envelope, seal it with candle wax, and stamp it with my leaf hallmark. I have had it since I was tiny, and do not really want to leave it behind. But I cannot carry around such necessities on a journey like this.

I leave the envelope on my pillow, and make sure my bed is tidy. I light the candle on my bedside table and leave it burning low. There is a single sprig of holly also on my pillow. Just a small sign. Mother has always liked the holly berries and leaves. The bright red against the dark green.

I fetch a necklace from my drawer. I slip it over my head. It is made of black string, and has a sapphire leaf attached. The leaf to go with my name, the blue sapphire to go with my eyes. I tuck it under my tunic for protection.

As I close my balcony doors behind me, I blink away the tears. I have to go; I have no choice. Rodmín will be waiting for me. I have my quiver on my back, the bow strapped across it. My knife hangs at my waist, and I have a small dagger strapped to the underside of my right wrist. I'm carrying my bag in my hand. I'll strap it to the saddle later.

I stand precariously on the railings, and climb into the beech tree climbing up against the wall of the palace. I silently clamber down, and land without a sound on the floor. Pulling my hood over my face, I creep along in the shadows.

Picking a rock up from the floor, I hurl it over the arch to distract the guards. They hear the noise it makes as it lands in a clump of bushes, and go to investigate. I run out and into the shadows once again.

As soon as they are settled back at their posts, I creep out into the trees. I tread carefully and slowly, trying to make as less amount of noise as possible.

"Rodmín?" My voice is barely above a whisper. "Rodmín!"

A small snort and he trots out of the darkness toward me. It is almost impossible to see him in the gloom. I smile and stroke him. I rummage around in my bag to find an apple. Once he is munching happily, I strap the bag to his saddle, and we're off.

The adventure begins.

* * *

**The adventure begins! Sometime next week, chapter 5 will be up, and the adventure continues! See you all then. **

**Could I possibly have a few more reviews than last time please? In fact, I'm going back to this technique – If I don't get at least……6 reviews, from DIFFERENT PEOPLE! I shall not update. When I get 6 reviews, I'll update. Ok? Good…**

_**Lainfaer **_


	5. Missing

**Yay, OVER 6 reviews! So I have updated. And I'm going to stick to that from now on I think. Once I get 6 reviews, I shall update. Ok?**

**I can feel boredom starting to settle in now, can't you? My friend just gave a new, random idea for a new story – an Orc that falls in love. And I have actually started writing it! No, it is not a humour. I shall put a brief description of it at the end of this chapter, but for now, on with Runaways.**

_**Lainfaer**_

* * *

**__**

**__**

**DaydreamingTurtle**** – Glad you're happy! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lothliana – You're back from ****France****! Yay! And Johnny is just a bad. I have a lot more names in store, but for age reasons etc, I cannot put them on this page. But you know what I'm like. **

**ME! Hurt Leggy! Never!!!!! Teeheehee………**

**Here are some tissues, just in case you start crying. You never know……**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Inwe – You reviewed twice! Cool. And happy birthday! 3 younger siblings? I'm guessing they're hard work! I think I have heard Hello, I'm not sure. Is it on the Fallen album? If so, then yes I have heard it! A lot of their songs are quite sad. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yup, he's gone! No problem about not reviewing. Thanks for reviewing now though! Lol. **

**C.L. – How on EARTH did you managed to give me……7 reviews all saying the same thing? Well, I'm glad you think the story is nice, and that the plot is good! Thanks for reviewing. **

**feanen – Interesting? I like that. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Yup, RHDLAF! Yeah, we should start advertising. ANYONE WANNA JOIN SIGN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Good enough? **

**Wedding dresses! Me love wedding dresses! You DO have pierced ears? Well so do I! We have something else in common, apart from stalking sexy Elves a lot! And the perfume is lovely, thank you. Hmm, I wonder what Leggy'll give me……**

**Here, have a mithril tiara to go with the dress. Couldn't find a decent one in the shop, so had Gimli make you one. Is it ok? I thought it suited the white and twinkliness of your dress! **

**Thanks for reviewing, and we musty go shopping for bouquets and other wedding stuff later! **

**Lil Goddess Thalia – death threats? Uh oh………**

**I REALLY hope I updated quickly enough. ****Cos**** if I die, I won't be able to finish the story. Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar12 – Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 5: Missing._**

_We pray for our fathers, pray for our mothers  
Wishing our families well  
We sing songs for the wishing, of those who are kissing  
But not for the missing   
  
_

_So this one's for all the lost children  
This one's for all the lost children  
This one's for all the lost children, wishing them well  
And wishing them home _

_So pray for all the lost children  
Let's pray for all the lost children  
Just think of all the lost children, wishing them well  
This is for all the lost children.  
This one's for all the lost children  
Just think of all the lost children  
Wishing them well, and wishing them home._

Michael Jackson © The Lost Children. 

Brilmír headed up to her sons' room to inform him of the good news. It was New Years Day, the sun was shining, and she knew he would be happy for her and his father.

"Legolas?" She knocked lightly on the door. "Legolas are you awake yet?"

No answer. She frowned. He was never a late riser, and he had not been into the stables this morning. The stable hands had told her so themselves. Also, Rodmín had escaped during the night again, and was now gone for good.

Shame, she thought. He was such a beautiful horse.

"Legolas!" She called a bit louder, knocking again.

When she received no reply again, she sighed, and opened the door.

The room was deserted. The bed had not been slept in; the sheets and pillows completely crease-free. A candle had burnt itself out on the bedside table, and the balcony doors were shut. Her eyes then drifted to the small envelope lying on the pillow, next to a sprig of fresh holly.

She ran to the bed and grabbed the letter. It was sealed with Legolas' stamp, and it was his handwriting on the front.

_Adar a Naneth. _

Father and Mother?

"What the…?" She sat down on the edge of his bed, and turned the envelope over, handling it as if it was as delicate as a butterfly. She was all of a sudden almost afraid to open it and read the contents.

She peeled open the back, and took out the piece of parchment. As her eyes scanned over her sons' message, her hands started to tremble. They gripped the letter more tightly, crinkling the edges.

"No!" she screamed and jumped to her feet. Running out of the room, she ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Ignoring everyone's' confused stares, she ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"No! Legolas!" she screamed. "Legolas! Legolas!"

From his study, Thranduil heard his wife screaming in the courtyard. He ran out onto his balcony.

"My Lady?" Maenherdir rushed up to the Queen. "My Lady, what on earth is the matter?"

"He's gone," she sobbed, clutching the letter. "My son…has gone. Legolas!" She started running towards the woods.

"My Lady!" Maenherdir ran after her.

Thranduil was about to turn and run from his study, but then decided against it. Instead, he took the short route. He jumped from his balcony, onto the beech tree by his window and climbed down that way.

Blimey, haven't done that in a few years…

"Brilmír!" he yelled. "Brilmír, what is the matter?"

She stopped running and turned to her husband. "Legolas…" she whispered.

Thranduil hurried up to her and took her into his arms. "Melamin what is wrong? What about Legolas? Tell me what is wrong." By now, the whole courtyard had gone silent, watching and waiting.

"He's gone," she sobbed onto his shoulder. "My baby has gone..."

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Run away."

"What?!" Thranduil held his wife at arm's length. "How…when…why?"

She held out the letter. "Read," she whispered.

He took the rather crumpled piece of parchment and read it. Once he had finished, he stood there in silence for a few moments, then looked at his wife. "Why?" he asked in a whisper. "Why has he done this?"

"My son is gone," she whispered, the tears building up. "My little Greenleaf has run away…because of us…" She stared at him for a few moments, then collapsed in a dead faint on the floor.

Thranduil rushed to her side. "Get the healers ready," he told Maenherdir. He nodded and ran inside.

Thranduil lifted his wife up and bore her away into the palace. At the top of the steps, he stopped and turned to the silent crowd. "My son has gone," he announced in a choked voice. "He has run away. Please, anyone who sees him, bring him home. Find my son!"

Murmurs passed through the assembled as their King went back into his palace. But they got to work immediately. Patrols were issued to go out and search. People were volunteering in their hundreds to help look for the runaway Prince. He was dearly loved; he just didn't know it.

It's going well so far. In just a couple of hours, Rodmín and I have made it past three sets of guards without any problems. As we get nearer the border, the amount of patrols will drop. I am constantly heading in an Easterly direction, making for Celille's village. I have felt a few pangs of regret at leaving without saying good-bye properly, but there is no turning back now. It is too late for second thoughts. I just hope Naneth is ok.

For the next few days, we wander on, avoiding the border patrols and the spiders. Along the way, we have a few encounters with the creatures of the forest, but, apart from the spiders, they generally leave us alone. There was one particularly nasty spider, which only ran away after I had slashed it several times, and Rodmín had kicked it in the abdomen. That was what finally sent it on its way, limping as it left. It seems Rodmín and I make rather a good team.

You can tell the New Year is here. Snowdrops are beginning to grow, even though it still quite early. I can see winter honeysuckle growing in places, as well as other winter flowers.

Without warning, the edge of the wood arrived. I patted Rodmín's' neck affectionately, congratulating him on getting me through. There was now a clear path marked out, showing the route to the human villages. I picked the central one, and headed in that direction, hood up as always.

At first, the path was completely empty and silent except for the sound of Rodmín's' hooves on the gravely earth. However, I could soon hear the sounds of people up ahead. We were nearing our first village.

Children playing and laughing. That was what I could hear. As I drew nearer, signs that humans were around became clearer. The fields were being tended, and horses were grazing in the various pastures. As I rounded the final corner, I saw the children running round a yard, filled with chickens and other people. I pulled my hood further down over my face, just in case.

As I rode in, they stopped their playing and stared at me, wonderment written all over their tiny faces. I smiled to myself. Rodmín must seem rather large to them!

One of the boys walked up to me. "Mornin' Sir," he grinned. "You wanna room Sir?"

"No thank you. I was just passing through," I replied. "Actually, what village is this?"

"Befret Sir."

"Oh good. This was where I was trying to get to. Could you tell me where I can find your leader?"

"This way Sir." He took Rodmín by the bridle and led me through the amazed crowd. Rodmín started prancing a little, enjoying all the attention.

"No-maer," I whispered. "Deri-ha." (Be good. Stop it.)

He stopped prancing, but there was a definite regal air to his walk still.

The small boy led me through the rather crowded streets, and we eventually came to a large building, the largest in the whole village I was sure.

"Here we are Sir," he said.

"Thank you." I hand him a silver coin. He grins and runs back to his friends. I smile to myself and slide down off of Rodmín. "Dartho-sí. No-avon and." (Stay here. I will not be long.)

He nodded, and I hurried up the steps into the large wooden building.

Inside it was quite cool, but I was naturally unaffected by it. I kept my hood up as I walked through the various corridors, until at last I came to a large oak door. From beyond it, I could hear voices.

"We promised Connyn we would look after her. And now she has run away. There has been no sight, nor sound of her for many days now."

"Do you think we are too late? The creatures of the forest may have got her."

"No, she's strong. She may be only ten, but she has a strong heart and a strong mind. Just like her father."

"So, she think she is still alive?"

"Aye, I do."

"She may head towards the Elves. Back to Mirkwood Palace."  
"Quite possible."

"She wouldn't get past the guards."

They're talking about Celille. They clearly haven't found her yet. I decide to make my entrance. I knock lightly on the door.

"Enter." I recognise the voice as Gaenry's, but he sounds tired. I walk in and shut the door behind me.

Five men are seated at a large table. They are all about thirty I guess, with long floppy hair and dark eyes. Papers are strewn all over said table, and there is a goblet and plate in front of each man. Gaenry sits at the head, but there is an empty seat on his right. I am guessing that was Connyn's seat.

"Good morning Sirs," I say politely, inclining my head to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I am here on a matter of urgent business."

"And what business is that?" Gaenry asks. "Remove your hood."

I ignore that order and move closer to the table. "I wish to help search for the little Lady Celille."

"And how would you know Celille?" another man asks on Gaenry's left.

I turn my head to him. "Let's just we are…friends, of a sort."

"Who are you?" Gaenry asks. "I recognise your voice."

"You should do," I reply, removing my hood.

"Prince Legolas! What on earth are you doing here? We received messages you had run away!"

News travels fast…

"I have. And no message is going to get from here to my father that you have seen me. Is it?" I put on my stern face.

They all shake their heads. "Of course not my Lord," they mutter in unison.

Hey, I'm making quite an impression! Go Royal Blood! Perhaps being a Prince isn't _so _bad after all…

"Good. Now, as I am sure you are all aware, Celille and I got on very well when you visited us. I heard she was missing, and so wish to look for her."

"Anyone who is willing to help may do so," Gaenry told me. "However, we have no idea where she is…"

"I have experience in tracking," I interrupt. "If you show me where you have got up to, I can follow her trail from there."

"And if you find her…?" The man talking was sat nearest me on the left side of the table.

"I shall return her to you, if she wishes to come back. If she does not, I will try and persuade her otherwise. I understand how much you all love her, and so I will get her back here somehow."

"If you do achieve this, what do you want in return?" Gaenry asks me.

"Nothing. Just that no word of me reaches my father's ear. If he finds out I have been here, he will send many guards here to look for me. I do not want that to happen."

"But my Lord, why have you run away?" the third man asks.

"It is a long story, but basically, I cannot live there anymore. I just had to get out. Now, I shall set off immediately."

"Do you want food? Water, weapons?" Gaenry asks me.

"Some provisions would be a great help. Thanks you." I smile, and he smiles in return.

"This meeting is adjourned for now," he announces and stands, as does everyone else. They file out past me, and then I follow Gaenry at the back.

He leads me out of the council building and down the steps. Rodmín is still waiting patiently at the bottom, although now, he is surrounded by children, all trying to pet him on the neck.

I sigh. "Typical."

Gaenry beside me laughs. "Your horse has proven to be quite popular."

"So it would seem. Rodmín!"

He looks over at me, and trots over, the children following. I stroke his neck, then lead him by the reins as I follow Gaenry through the village.

"I shall take you to the main kitchens in the village," he informs me. "Once a month, we have a village get-together. We all go into the Northern Field and have a party. The kitchens are here to make all the food."

"Sounds like a good way of life to me," I say.

It does not take us long to reach the kitchens, and when we arrive, all the woman try to overload me with food and drink. "Woah ladies!" I say. "This is far too much! I appreciate your generosity, but I cannot carry all of this with me."

Between us, we manage to sort out what I could and could not take. Then, I re-mount Rodmín and say my good-byes. "Remember Gaenry, not a word," I remind him.

"Of course not my Lord."

"I am putting all my trust in you."

"I promise I shall not let your secret be known. As for the rest of my people, well…I'll talk to them."  
"Thank you. I am eternally grateful. Now, I must go and look for Celille." I dig my heels into Rodmín's' flanks, and we canter out of the village.

* * *

**Gaenry is a dude! And Leggy has gone in search of stubborn Celille. The story is really starting to get…started. And now, as promised, the preview of my latest project about an Orc falling in love.**

****

**_Many, many years ago, I was captured. Tortured, beaten, raped…you name it; it was done to me. They turned me into one of them. A monster, an ugly beast. Slowly, I lost my beauty. My fair skin became black and wrinkled. My once crystalline eyes turned red and yellow like dragon eyes. I grew fatter, broader, and some of my strength dwindled. _**

**_Yes, I used to be an Elf. Then the Orcs imprisoned me and turned me into one of their own. I don't think they meant to though. I was just holding on for so long that I changed. I refused to die. _**

**_I thought someone would find me, rescue me, but no. No one came; no one saved me from my hell. I was alone to live with my pain. My mind and soul were twisted; my spirit became one of evil and darkness, no longer joy and light. I lost my lovely, long dark hair. You could never see it beneath the helmet anyway. _**

**_I do not know how many years I had been there, but it seemed an eternity. It wasn't fair. I wanted to go home, I wanted to live again, but these creatures had taken that away from me. I could never return to Rivendell like this. I would be shot on sight. _**

**_Throughout all this, my heart was the only part of me that stayed truly Elven. I was holding onto what I had once been. I would never be completely Orc. I could not fall that far. I would not let my heart be taken as well. _**

****

****

**I think that'll do for now. Get the basics? An Elf, who was captured years and years ago, tortured so much she became an Orc, and will one day fall in love. But I'm not sure who or what with yet. Sound good? Tell me in a review please. Until next time…**

**_Lainfaer_**

****


	6. Conditions

**Well done, 6 reviews! **

**I've been on holiday this past week with my parents to ****Sussex****. Nice place. The cottage I stayed in was lovely. I had 16 dogs, 4 horses, and a number of chickens to keep me company! **

**Then when I got back, I found out my cat had been put down. Great. What a lovely welcome home present. Tears all round. Again. So that's two pets in under a month. Aren't I doing well? **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to Scampi, the coolest cat in Parkstone. Rest in peace big brother. **

**(He was older than me!) **

**_Faerlain._**

* * *

**__**

**Oh yes, for those of you who I didn't tell for whatever reason, my name is now Faerlain. Apparently, that's how you spell 'free spirit' in Sindarin. **

****

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

**Espel – Teehee, is it nice hanging on a thread? I'd like to go to Mirkwood………**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lothliana – Dum de dum, off he goes! I've now got this perfect pic of Leggy with one of those spotty bags on a stick slung over his shoulder, walking away and skipping into ****Mirkwood****Forest****! Doh! **

**Funderland! I wanna go to Funderland! **

**Yes, but Faerlain is the proper way! It's got to be right Loth! Duh! And yes, poor Leggy's mummy. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Good, good, I like the fact you feel its getting stronger. That's what I was hoping! And I'm glad you like the new story idea. It's going well btw!**

**Yay, earrings! Double wedding is great idea. Any time before 21st September I think. Cos that's my birthday, and then the wedding will be too close to Xmas. How about 9th September? That gives us a couple of weeks to get everything sorted! (The boys can take care of some; Elves are good at organising stuff I've found!) **

**Thanks for reviewing, and I can't WAIT to get married! **

**Mirkwood or Lothlórien?**

**DaydreamingTurtle/Inwe – Confusing person! Two names? Urgh! You like the sound of the new story? Good! That makes me happy! But I'm still confused…**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Sounds sad? It is kinda. I'm steaming through it, and it is quite sad. Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – Here you go then! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

****

**_Chapter 6: Conditions._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"How is she Silma?"

"Tired, my Lord. Very tired and confused."

"Will she be ok?"

"I should think so. She is a strong lady, but the shock of Prince Legolas running away has shaken her badly. In her current condition, it doesn't help."

Thranduil sighed and rubbed his hands over his face in a tired fashion. He leant against the wall beside the door. "Thank you Silma. May I see her?"  
"Of course my Lord." She opened the door for him, and let him go through.

Thranduil walked over to his wife who was lying on the bed. She was curled up on her side, facing the window. As he entered, all the other healers left.

"Brilmír?" he called softly to her. "Brilmír? Melethen?" He walked to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Echedi nin veren melethen. Tiro nin." He placed a caring hand on her shoulder. (Please my love. Look at me.)

She rolled over and looked at him. Her cheeks were still stained with tear trails. He kissed her forehead. "Do not worry my love. He will come back."

"But what if he doesn't?" she asked in a whisper. "What if he never comes back, and we never see him again?"

"We will see him again. He won't stay away for long."

"But you saw what he wrote! He said himself; he cannot bear this way of life."

"Shh, calm down. Think of yourself." He placed a hand over her stomach. "Do not worry. You must relax. I will do the worrying. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You must rest in your condition…"

"Did he know?" she asked, oblivious to her husbands' recommendations. "Did he run away because of this?" She placed her hand over Thranduil's.

"There was no way he could have known," he assured her. "I promise you, he did not run away because of this. He just needs a break from royal life. I know; I went through it myself."

"You did?"

"Yes. When I was his age, I hated all the feasts and meetings I had to attend. I ran away, but I wasn't gone for more than two weeks. I soon came crawling back to my father, tired, hungry, and thirsty. He will do the same."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now get some sleep my dear. You're exhausting yourself." She nodded, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Please Legolas," Thranduil whispered, looking out the window and stroking his wife's' golden hair. "Please come back to us."

* * *

It's been a week and a half since I ran away. And life is good. 

All the freedom! It is such an incredible feeling. I can do what I want, go where I want, (as long as I don't bump into any guards), and there are no royal appointments or banquets that I have to attend.

Being alone in the wild is rather daunting at first, but you soon become accustomed to the way of forest life. I fill up my water flask from a stream that runs through Mirkwood. It isn't enchanted. The main river is, but the small streams that branch off of it aren't. I have plenty of lembas to keep me going, as well as fruits. I have water for Rodmín also, and oats for him to eat.

Every day, I practise my archery and combat skills. When you're alone, without a teacher constantly watching and instructing you on how to fire an arrow properly, you pick things up more quickly. I make targets for myself, such as knots on trees, and aim for that particular mark.

I can gallop for hours on end, and Rodmín does not tire easily. Being a wild horse naturally, he is used to the woods, and knows the paths and boundaries. We have not left Mirkwood yet, as I have to find Celille.

I have been looking for days, but there have been no signs of her. The people of her village showed me the direction in which she ran, but I have found only a few horse prints. They ran alongside the river for a while, and then got mixed up with what looked like footprints. But they were too large and obvious to be Elves. They had to be Orc. Men never went that far into the forest unless going to see my father. And there had been no appointments made since Gaenry had visited us.

I just hoped she was still alive.

The tracks continued on into the darkening trees, then disappeared altogether. I looked in every direction to find them, but they were all over the place, and didn't seem to lead anywhere in particular.

My mood that night was as damp as the weather. It rained, for the first time since I had run away. I managed to shelter in a tree, and Rodmín stood beneath. I didn't get any sleep at all.

The next morning was cold and blustery. Rodmín and I trudged on, my cloak pulled tightly around my body. I had my hood up, and my head bent against the harsh wind.

As the day went on, the weather warmed a little. I put my hood down, as the wind died down to a cool breeze, quite nice after the harshness of the earlier climate.

I stopped at noon to refill my flask. As Rodmín grazed, and I rested, I heard an echo on the wind. Sitting bolt upright, I listened again. It may have just been my imagination, but I am sure the sound was that of a small girl.

"I tell you again Sir, there have been no Elves passing through my village."

"But Prince Legolas was spotted near your borders. Surely you must have seen him?"  
"No. Any guards that had seen him would have reported it to me straight away. I have made sure they are all aware that they should."

"Master Gaenry, if you are hiding something from us…"

"I am not." Gaenry looked the patrol leader straight in the eye. "Prince Legolas has never visited Befret, and there is no reason for him to either. Why would he?"

"To stock up his supplies, to hide."

"Well I promise you Sir, he has not been here. But as soon as I see him, I shall report it immediately."

The Captain sighed. "Very well. And thank you for your co-operation. It's just…the King and Queen are very worried about their son. He is their only child after all."

"Of course." Gaenry smiled reassuringly. "I understand fully."

"And good luck in searching for Celille," he said as he remounted. "I am sure she could not have gone far." He turned and galloped away, closely followed by the rest of his scout.

Gaenry sighed. If they returned, he would have to say he had seen Legolas. He couldn't keep saying no. They would quickly get suspicious.

He turned, and went back into his house, mulling over how he would apologise to the Prince if he ever saw him again.

I'm getting soaked to the skin, but I have to carry on. The branches are scratching my skin and ripping my clothes, but I don't care.

I know that was Celille!

It had to be. There are no other small girls in this forest are there?

Rodmín is jumping over the fallen logs so gracefully; it's as almost if they are not even there. He can hear the screams too.

Yes, they are screams now. Not just yells of surprise, or calls for help. The girl, whoever she may be, is screaming. I have to reach her, before any of the patrols do.

I'm not even following any particular path. All I know is that I've got to get to this child. She is obviously in danger, or hurt. One of the forest creatures may have got her.

I urge Rodmín on, lying forward almost horizontally on his back to avoid getting scratched any more. The screams are getting louder…

I burst through the undergrowth to see Celille, cornered by a group of five Orcs. One Orc lies dead beside Celille. They grin at my appearance. I grin back, and load my bow.

Turning their attention to me instead, they grip their weapons tighter, ready to fight. I fire an arrow, striking one full in the chest. He slouches to the ground, mouth still open in the stupid grin.

I manage to kill two more, then the other two reach me, pulling me down off of Rodmín. I'm quickly on my feet, knives in hands. I slit one's throat, then parry against a blow the last one deals me. Ducking swiftly, I slice upwards, and he falls down, dead.

I stand and hurry over to Celille. She's crying; her knees hugged up to her chest. She was trapped against a large boulder, hence the reason why she could not escape.

"Celille," I whisper, crawling nearer. "Celille, look at me." I place two fingers under her chin, and make her look up at me. "It's ok, you're safe now."

"Legolas?"

"I'm here, don't worry." I take her into my arms, and hold her whilst she cries.

I look around. Her horse is nowhere to be seen. Her knife lies forgotten a small way away, as does her bag.

"Celille, where is your horse?" I ask.

"Bolted," she whispers.

"Is it Star-mane?" She nods. "Ok. Rodmín." He trots over. "Aphado Star-mane. Bado." He nods, and canters off into the trees. (Follow Star-mane. Go.)

I disentangle myself from Celille's grasp, and look at her full in the eye. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just a cut on my arm," she sniffs, wiping away the tears.

"Let me see." She holds out her arm, and I examine it. It's not too deep, but will need a bandage.

I wash it with water from my flask, and let it air-dry. "Once Rodmín gets back, I'll give you a bandage," I tell her. "He's got my bag." She just nods.

"Here." I take my cloak off and wrap it round her trembling shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"No problem." I lean back against the boulder and pull her into my lap. "We'll wait here until they return." I place my hand over the cut. "Just to stop you losing any more blood."

Not long after, the two horses return, Rodmín leading Star-mane. The mare immediately walks over to us, seeing if her mistress is ok.

I get up and open my bag. "Mae agorech Rodmín," I whisper, stroking his neck. (You did well Rodmín.)

Taking out a spare tunic, I rip it in half, and go back to Celille. Star-mane is standing guard beside her.

I gently wrap the makeshift bandage round her thin arm, and tie it. "We'll have to keep moving. The Orcs may return."

"Ok," she replies determinedly.

I smile at her, and hand her some lembas. "Here, eat this. Fills you up." As she does so, I fetch her bag and knife, which is about half the size of my own.

"Do you want to ride with me for a while?" I ask, helping her to her feet.

She nods again. "My arm hurts too much to hold the reins."

"That's what I thought. Come on." I lift her up onto Rodmín's' back, then mount nimbly behind her. "Aphado Star-mane." (Star-mane, follow.)

We set off at a gentle pace, keeping an ear out for any Orcs or other enemies.

"Thank you," she says, leaning back against me.

"What for?"

"Saving my life back there."

"I had to."

"How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you screaming."

"I couldn't do anything else. I told Star-mane to run, and an Orc knocked my knife out of my hand."

"You killed him?"  
"Yes." I feel her shudder. "It was horrible."

"Trust me, your first one always is."

She laughs softly. "I know that now."

We carry on until the sun sets, and then we rest beneath a tree. She falls asleep in my arms. I however, do not sleep. I cannot rest until we are nearer her village.

* * *

**Yay, he found her! At last. And he's got to take her back to the village. Will she go…? **

**Well, once I get 6 reviews, you'll find out! So review! **

**Ae ú-dhambeth tôl o len; ú-narn tôl o nin. **

**If no review comes from you; no story comes from me. **

**_Faerlain. _**

****

**_Scampi_**


	7. The Journey Continues

**I was bored, so decided to update today. I'm sure no one will complain, right? Good… **

**Who's gone back to school yet? I haven't! Woo hoo! Go back on 6th September. Can't wait… **

**Ok, here's chapter 7 of Runaways, The Journey Continues. Enjoy. **

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Mayrana – At least you did finally review! Hope you had a good vacation. Where did you go? Yes, I will post it soon, don't worry. Stop bouncing for goodness sake! You might hit your head on something! Then you'll have a lovely big bump in the middle of your forehead for your wedding! **

**Noon**** would be good. And if it's held in Lothlórien, the Sun won't be _too _hot, know what I mean? It'll be nice and airy. Shopping for weddings is great fun! I'm free Monday too! Let's go and spend all our money!**

**Wow, I'm getting married! **

**Ok, I'm bouncing round the room too so we'll have matching bumps. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Oh, and I was thinking of going to Ithilien for my honeymoon. I mean, it's got no Orcs, and is all nice and clean and evil-free. At the moment…**

**DaydreamingTurtle – Confusing girl! And yes, I have that song! I miss my cat, but we're thinking of getting a rescue one, so at least our house won't be empty for much longer. **

**Of course he found her. How's a ten-year old girl supposed to survive in the middle of Mirkwood by herself?!?! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – 3 dogs? Cool! When I went on holiday, there were 16! I miss them already! I really want a ****Labrador**** or Retriever. But we're probably going to get a rescue cat, which will be nice. I'll get a dog of my own when I'm older! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – More? Ok, here you go. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Poor everyone! You're so caring Elerrina! They _might _be having another child. Read on and you'll find out.I got 5 out of 6 reviews. That'll do! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Journey Continues._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"I don't want to."

"But Celille…"

"No buts! You've ran away, I'm running away too."

"Yes, but I have good reasons."

"So do I."

"Oh yes? And what are these reasons?"

"I have no family left. I'll be all alone…"

"Gaenry will look after you."

"But he's not my father! Legolas, don't you understand? My father is dead. My mother died in childbirth. There's no one and nothing there for me now. I'm better off out here."

"But you'll still be alone."

"But…what about you?"

"I'm getting out of Mirkwood as fast as I can. Why do you think I ran away in the first place? I only stayed to look for you, take you back to Befret, then get out of here."

Her face fell. "But I can't survive without you."

"Then go back to Befret!"

"No!" She stood up and stormed away to the other side of their makeshift camp. I followed. "I can't go back," she whispered. "Please, don't make me go back there."

"But why? That's all I want to know."

"I hate it. I have no friends."

"Yes you do, you told me so yourself."

"They're not proper friends. They only pretend to be my friends because Gaenry is like my second father. They want to get closer to his sons, who I am friends with, in a way."

"Well, think of them. You can't leave them with the girls!"

She laughed softly. "They'll survive."

I crouched down to her height and turned her face to look at me. "Your father wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

"He would have understood though. I know he would have."

I sigh. "Fine. But I'm leaving Mirkwood. I was meant to take you back to Befret when I found you, but…"

"…but I am being really stubborn and not letting you," she finished, grinning.

"Yes. Couldn't have put it better myself. Come on, the moon is up. Get some sleep."

"Ok." She crawled back over to her bedroll, and curled up. I placed a blanket over her, and stood guard.

The next day, I felt quite tired, but hid it from Celille, who was now riding Star-mane again. We made good progress, going roughly 10 miles. Mirkwood is _very _big, remember.

A couple of days later, we reached the Western Border. I knew patrols had been around for a lot of that journey and the word will have spread quickly that I was still in Mirkwood. We had to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going exactly?" Celille asked me as we left Mirkwood far behind.

"I'm not sure exactly. We'll just head in a South-westerly direction, and see where we end up."

"Ok." She was just doing as I said. I think she was trying to keep me sweet after I decided to let her come with me. And it was nice to have some company. Even if it was a ten-year-old girl.

"We could go into the Pass, but that might take us too close to Rivendell. Fancy a trip to the Gap of Rohan?"

"But that's miles away!"

"So? Remember that we've run away. We've got all the time in the world!"

She joined in my laughter, and we turned to head straight south.

We were still on the East Side of the Anduin, which was where I wanted to be. We followed it down for days, passing the Gladden Fields on the way.

"We'll be nearing Lothlórien soon," I told her as we rested one night. "We'll have to be careful. Adar may have got word to them already that I'm missing. Rivendell will certainly know by now, but we've left them far behind."

"What about Southern Mirkwood? I thought it was all evil down there."

"No. After the War, Dol Goldur was abandoned. It still is."

"Oh, ok. Orcs? Wargs?"

"Don't worry. If they reside in the forest, that's where they stay. Remember that Orcs can't bear the light. They'll stay under the dark canopy. As long as we stay near the Riverbank, we'll be fine."

It seemed to take forever to get past Lothlórien. I could see the borders on the other side of the River, and it felt as if the trees themselves were watching us. I often wondered if any border guards saw us, but we were never halted.

"How are we going to get across the River?"

"There must be a Bridge or something, somewhere," I answered. We had passed Lothlórien, and were getting closer to the LimLight. It flowed down through Fangorn from the Misty Mountains, into the Anduin on the West Side. Once we passed that, we _had_ to cross the Anduin. We were going to travel through the Gap of Rohan. For this, we had to cross the Anduin. That was our first real barrier.

Almost six and a half weeks after I had originally clambered down the beech tree beside my window and slipped out of the courtyard, we reached the LimLight.

"That's the LimLight," I called over to her. We were having a galloping session. "We'll have to cross the River sometime soon."

A couple of miles South of the LimLight however, we encountered some problems. The Anduin meandered sharply, going in a straight horizontal line to the East. There was no way we could follow the River that way. It would just take too long.

"Well, we'll just cross here," Celille said simply, dismounting.

"But we have no idea how deep the water is," I told her, also dismounting. "And look how wide it is. We'll never make it."

"Horses can swim."

"But not that well. And there could be hidden currents that could wash you away. No, I'm not risking it."

She sighed. "Well then what do you propose?"

"Just let me think." I got out my map and studied it carefully. "We are here," I said, pointing. "The Brown Lands lie to the East, Fangorn to the West. The Brown Lands are empty, save for a few small villages and various woods that aren't even marked on here. No one knows what lives in Fangorn, as hardly anyone lives to come out alive. It's a dangerous wood. There aren't any bridges marked on here either. This map is actually pretty useless."

"Let's just follow the River for a short way," she suggested, filling up her water flask. "If, after a day, we find no bridges, we'll plan another route."

"Ok." I folded the map up and put it back in my bag.

The next day, we did as she said. And guess what. There was a bridge, five miles along. We crossed it happily, and turned southwest again, galloping through the Wold.

It was pretty bare itself, save for a few clumps of trees, and the occasional human settling. We ignored these however, preferring to shelter under trees. Questions would be asked as to why a young human girl and an Elf were travelling around together. Questions we would rather not have.

A week or so, later we reached the Entwash and crossed it easily. We were now in the Kingdom of Rohan, and when I looked over my map again one night, I realised just how far away I was from home.

"We've gone miles," Celille commented, peering over my shoulder.

"Yes, we have," I replied, folding up the map and putting it away again. "Many miles."

It was now late February, and spring would soon be here. Already, the days were growing longer, the evenings becoming lighter. There are snowdrops everywhere, but flowers such as daffodils and crocuses will soon replace them.

To the North, I can see the Misty Mountains, to the South, the White Mountains. The Gap of Rohan is ahead of us. The River Isen runs straight through the Gap of Rohan, but it should be relatively easy to cross.

It takes us roundabout two weeks to reach the entrance to the Gap. A couple of Orc scouts surprised us on the way, but we dealt with them easily enough. I've been giving Celille lessons on how to use her knife properly. She's greatly improved. We rest there for a while, going over what we could do once inside the Gap, then on the West Side of the Mountains.

"I never dreamt that I would get any further away from my village than to your palace. But look at where we are! We've come so far."

"I know. And we'll be going to the West Side of the Misty Mountains. Bet you never thought you would do that either."

"No, no I didn't. It's such an adventure!"

"I think we'll stop here for at least a week. The horses need a good rest, as do we. And I reckon we're quite safe here."

She nodded in agreement. "Legolas, why exactly _did _you run away?"

"Because I hated my life at home."

"Why?"

"I hate being a Prince. It's such a boring life, so strict and 'perfect'. I had to get out. So I did."

"How old are you?"

"160."

She stared at me, slightly surprised. "I thought you were younger."

"Everyone treats me as though I am. I'm not even allowed out into the forest on my own much. It's ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"And you've looked after me all right," she praised, smiling gently at me.

I smiled in return. "You reckon?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

I laughed. "Yes, though I think you left your brain in Mirkwood."

She poked her tongue out, so I tackled her to the ground. We ended up having a huge tickling contest, as we have discovered both of us are extremely ticklish. The horses just looked at us as if we were mad, then carry on grazing.

"You're like the older brother I never had," she says later as we're gazing up at the stars.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is a compliment."

"Well you're definitely behaving like a little sister."

"Good." She sighs. "I'd love a real older brother."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just to…look out for me I guess."

"Do I make a good substitute?"

"A perfect one." She reaches over, and kisses me lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispers, and then slowly drifts off to sleep in my arms.

I drape a blanket over us, and gradually fall into a light sleep myself.

* * *

**Aww, bless! Isn't that just so sweet? I think so…**

**New story just popped into my head. Pure tragedy. Will be up on VERY soon. Can't wait to see all your reactions. Teehee…**

**Until next week guys. **

**_Faerlain_**


	8. Capture

**_Looks at chapter name. _**

**Hmm, I WONDER what could happen in this chapter? Hmm… Ta for me lovely reviews you fantastic people! Now, on with chapter 8, Capture!!! Ooh… **

_**Faerlain** _

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Lindele – You're dying? Ah, not so good. Be patient dear, here's the next chapter! Ok? Good. Thanks for reviewing, and calm down! **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Yeah, I like sweet! Reminds me of sugar. Mmm…sugar…Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Must go and find some sugar…**

**Tiara Shin – Sweet and fluffy is just how I like it! Yup, West Emmet. Looooong way from home! Teehee makes you feel suspicious? I wonder why…? **

**Teehee! **

**Luxembourg****? Cool, sounds good. **

**9th September! Ooh, just 6 days to go! Yeah, let's have Lord C hold it. He doesn't do much else really. Cool! And I successfully spent very single penny. As did you if I remember rightly? **

**Yup, Ithilien. Seeing as Leggy is kinda half in charge of it. I know what you men about dirty minds! You should hear the blonde! Man, he could talk dirty for Mirkwood! **

**Perhaps he and Hally should have a competition? TEEHEE!!!!!!**

**Long reviews are great! As are long replies cos they make the chapter look even longer than it really is, lol! I love your puppy-dog eyes. Nice addition. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ShadowStar21 – Cute if good! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Raymae325 – We looked at cats on the Rescue Cat Protection thingy sit today. OMG, ARE THEY THE CUTEST CATS I'VE EVER SEEN OR WHAT??!?!?! **

**Wow, fat cat called Lucky! Cool! There is this ADORABLE pair of male cats on the sit called Sam and Percy! You live in the basement? Ok! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – 150 year old brother? It could work! Yeah, short chapter, but needed, right? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lothliana – I got bored with that. Couldn't be bothered to wait. SCHOOL ON MONDAY!!! Crap. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 8: Capture._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"He's never coming home, is he?"

"He will. You've heard how many sightings there have been of him. It's only a matter of time…"

"But you said two weeks! It's been eleven now! And there haven't been any sightings of him for at least eight of those! He was last seen in mid-January, heading west out of the Forest. It's March now! Over two months he's been gone!" She collapsed down into a chair, head in her hands.

Thranduil crouched down beside her, putting a comforting arm round her trembling shoulders. "Echedi nin veren melethen, calm down. You'll make yourself ill again."

"But I can't deal with it Thranduil. Not with this as well." She placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Don't worry about the baby, he'll/she'll be fine."

Brilmír smiled at her husband. "He or she? What do you think?"

Thranduil placed his hand over his wife's, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Definitely a…boy."

"Another one?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm guessing. But I was right with Legolas."

"Yet when he was born, you thought he was a girl!"

"It was the eyes! Those flippin' blue orbs could have easily belonged to a girl. And the blonde hair. So fluffy!"

Brilmír raised an elegant eyebrow. "Of course they could dear. Of course they could."

* * *

We stayed a week, as planned, at the entrance to the Gap. Then, we carried on our way. Looking at our previous progress, it should take us roughly a week to reach the River Isen.

But it took us much longer than that. Much longer.

We never reached it.

Together.

It all started two days after we left the entrance. We knew there would be many Orc parties around here in places, and so kept a sharp eye out.

We had already been attacked that afternoon, and Star-mane had been cut on her leg. We had to stop so I could clean it up and put some form of bandaging around it.

Celille was keeping watch. She had just turned 11, two days ago, and was acting very grown-up about everything. Her birthday was March 3rd. I had left home on January 1st.

Two months. The time had gone by so quickly. I sometimes wondered how Adar and Naneth were. How were they coping with my disappearance? If I ever did go back, Adar would most likely kill me. If Naneth didn't get there first.

"Legolas," I heard Celille call.

I looked up from where I was wrapping a spare bit of cloth round Star-manes' leg. "Yes?"

"What's that?" She pointed into the distance.

I tied the cloth, and stood. My keen eyes spotted it straight away. A large, black blob. At least that was what it looked like to Celille. To me…

It was a huge party of Orcs.

"Orcs," I told her. "We have to get to cover. There are at least a hundred of them. Come on." I took Rodmín by the reins, and Celille Star-mane. I headed as fast as I could towards the River.

But it was still miles away. The Orcs were coming from the direction of Fangorn Forest, and there was no way we could make it to Isengard in time. There might have been some human settlements there where we could have hidden, but the Orcs would cut us off. All we could hope for was some form of shelter turning up soon. Very soon.

Every few minutes, I would look behind us. It was early evening, and the Orcs were catching up. The Sun was low enough in the sky so that it wouldn't harm them. It had sunk beneath the Mountains. They would be upon us by nightfall.

"Celille." I called to her to stop. She did and turned. "What?"

"Get on Rodmín. He'll take you to safety."

"What?"

"They'll be upon us by nightfall. You'll never get away fast enough on Star-mane with her injured leg. Rodmín can gallop a lot faster anyway."

"But…what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Come on." I lifted her up onto the saddle. She took hold of the reins.

"I'll catch up with you," I promised.

"Rodmín," I whispered in his ear. "Thír-ala hen. Hebi-hen varna anim. Noro!" (Look after her. Keep her safe for me. Run!)

The great stallion nodded, and took off with a bound, Celille clinging as tightly as she could to the reins. I took hold of Star-manes' reins, and kept leading her away as fast as I could. She was limping dangerously, and was clearly in pain.

"Al-haire glenno-na," I encouraged. (Not far to go.)

She snorted and carried on.

Soon, I could even hear the Orcs. I dared to look over my shoulder, and saw they were less than a mile behind me. It was growing even darker, and they would soon be upon me completely.

I urged Star-mane on. "Come on girl," I whispered. "We have to keep going."

She nodded, but I could see she was weakening by the minute. Her leg could give out any moment.

I suddenly saw trees looming up in the distance. I breathed a sigh of relief, and pushed her just that little bit farther. We reached the first few, and wove in and out.

"In here!" I heard an Orc announce. They had seen me, and knew I was in this tiny wooded area. I cursed under my breath, but kept going.

Soon, Star-mane just stopped. "No, no, come on," I urged her, pulling desperately on her reins. She held up her injured leg in protest. I sighed. "I know it hurts, but please. We need to get to safety."

She looked over her shoulder at the approaching Orcs, then up in the trees. She nodded at me, and pushed me with her nose. She was one very smart horse.

I removed her 'bandage', saddle, reins, and bridle, then leapt nimbly up into the nearest tree with the most cover. She just grazed about like a normal wild horse.

The Orcs were soon pouring all over the place. I stayed as silent as I could, as did Star-mane. Some Orcs came right under my tree, and looked at her.

"Is she the horse?" one asked.

"Nah. The horse he was leading had a saddle. This is just a wild one. Come on, they can't be far ahead." They moved on.

I smiled to myself. But I had to stay there, because there were still loads about.

Suddenly, there was a scream from up ahead.

Celille!

A loud neigh followed it, then the sound of mad galloping. That was Rodmín.

I looked down at Star-mane. "Afado," I whispered. I crawled along the branch I was presently precariously balanced on, then jumped into the next one. I had tied the reins and bridle around my waist somehow, but the saddle was heavy, slung over my shoulder.

Star-mane followed my progress from above, ready to catch me if I fell. The end of the wood arrived suddenly, and in the distance, I could see Rodmín, galloping away as fast as he could. Orcs were following him. Then I remembered.

Rodmín was also wearing a saddle!

I jumped out of the tree, dumped the saddle down beside Star-mane, and turned to her. "Dartho-sí. Im-ieva at." (Stay here. I will be back.)

She nodded in understanding, then I ran.

Time to put these Elven skills to the test.

Just so everyone knows – I have never run so fast in my life! It was a scary experience. The world whipped past, and I was soon catching up with the Orcs.

I skirted around the edge of the group, and when they spotted me, I heard a few roars. I grinned at them, and tried to get closer to Rodmín.

Arrows were fired at me, but all of them missed. "Rodmín!" I yelled.

He turned, taking a wide curve out to the left. Celille looked scared to death. He ran back to me, and as he reached me, I swung up in front of Celille.

"Hold on to me," I told her. She nodded and gripped me round the waist.

I got my bow, and fired as many arrows into the crowd of Orcs as possible. I hit every time, but they didn't seem to decrease in number. I saw that we were heading back towards the wood, which was exactly where we didn't want to go.

I veered Rodmín out to the left again, and took the Orcs round in circles, trying to wear them out. But Rodmín would also be tiring soon. I would have to do this carefully.

Constantly firing, we wove in and out of the scout, trampling a few at the same time. Then they started jumping at us. Celille gripped me tighter, trying not to get tugged off.

But all of a sudden, I felt her grip go, and a scream, followed by muffled yells. I looked round, and saw her being dragged away by a large group of Orcs that had split away from the others.

"Celille!" I yelled. "Fight!" I turned and tried to get back to her, but the Orcs were all round me. I switched to suing my knives, slashing and stabbing.

The number started going down then. Soon, I had killed forty or more. The ground was littered with them. I had Orc blood all up my arms, but that didn't stop me.

When they saw how angry I had become, a mad killing machine, they started running. I followed, trying desperately to keep the Orcs that had Celille in sight. But soon, the darkness had swallowed them up.

I cantered back to the wood, and found Star-mane, still in the same place. Her leg was still bleeding. I wrapped it up, letting Rodmín have a breather. Taking my water flask, I poured it into his mouth. He nudged my shoulder affectionately in thanks, and I stroked him.

"Mae tyarniéva melonin." (Well done my friend.)

We all needed rest. In the morning, although I was unwilling to wait that long, we would follow the Orc tracks so I could rescue Celille. I settled down beneath a tree for a restless night.

* * *

**Teeheehee! Celille got captured. You know; I _almost _changed it. I _almost _made Legolas be the one that got captured. Now I look at it, maybe that would have been a better idea… **

**Tell me what you think in a review! Isn't that a _good _idea?! **

**_Faerlain_ **


	9. Fangorn Forest

**For what this chapter is about, it should probably have more detail. Ah well, it'll do I suppose! At least I've updated for you! **

**I'VE STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!!! And I have decided, after only one lesson, that I absolutely DESTEST GCSE MATHS!!!! Anyone out there agree with me? **

**Ta for me reviews and replies are below. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

**Raymae325 – Yup, Celille's captured! And guess who's gonna go and rescue her! Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – Teehee, funny! Here's your next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – You'll soon find out if she is or not. Yeah, if Leggy had been captured, things could have got messy. You think it was predictable? Lol! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – Here you go then! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – I like long reviews! Sweet and fluffy…out the window! Of COURSE I always say Teehee. It's my phrase. Teehee! See what I mean? **

**3 days now! I'm still bouncing! Yeah, the money was kinda Legolas', but after I'd done a bit of explaining, and a few…other stuff…he seemed happy enough! Those Elves REALLY do have dirty minds. Oh well, I like him that way! I LOVE LEGGY! _Huggle. _**

**I can't do the cool little star things on here. Bloody editing thing…. I'm grumbling too… **

**PUPPY DOG EYES! I fall for them EVERY TIME! DAMN! Lol, thanks for reviewing! I'M GETTING MARRIED!**

**Lindele – You shrieked? Ok…**

**Capturing Leggy is fun, but now, he gets to be the hero! Woo!!!!!! SUPER LEGGY! You used to be Espel? THAT MAKS A LOT OF SENSE! **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 9: _****_Fangorn_****__****_Forest_****__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

I was awake at dawn, and after something quick to eat and drink, I mounted Rodmín, and we were off again. Star-manes' leg had healed well, and so she was just about able to keep up.

The Orc prints were obvious in the soft ground. They were heading back to Fangorn Forest. This was not good. I urged the horses on as much as I could, desperate to catch up.

The trees loomed ever nearer as I rounded the Mountains. And the pack of Orcs had disappeared completely. They must have gone bloody fast!

I reached the edge of Fangorn just after noon, and rested a while. I needed to think this out properly. Fangorn was well known for being the most dangerous wood in Middle-Earth. Even more so than Mirkwood.

I made sure I had a good stock of arrows, and that they were all well sharpened. I checked the sharpness of my blades, and sheathed them. Gripping my bow tightly in my left hand, I mounted Rodmín.

With Star-mane following, we entered Fangorn Forest.

* * *

It's dark in here. Darker than I ever imagined. I wish Legolas was with me.

I have no idea where the Orcs are taking me. I pretend to be unconscious. I'm slung across someone's shoulders as they run on. The branches tear my clothes and skin, the wet leaves splash my face. But I mustn't make a sound.

We've been travelling all day. We entered the forest when it was dark. I can just about see some light coming through the branches, but the leaves stop most of it.

Legolas will follow, I know he will. He won't leave me to be…tortured, or whatever these beasts are going to do to me.

He'll rescue me, just like last time.

….

Oh, who am I kidding!

He'll either give up on me, or come too late.

I'll never get out of here alive.

* * *

At least they've left easy tracks to follow.

They're heading towards the centre of the forest. Great, just what I need!

I shiver and pull my cloak further round me. I can't feel the cold, it's just this forest gives me the creeps.

I _knew _I should have taken Celille home!

The horses don't like it here either. Rodmín is putting on a brave face but Star-mane is shivering and has her ears laid back flat nearly constantly. She's scared.

And I don't blame her.

We walk on, and I keep my eyes and ears peeled for any further signs of Celille or her captors. Bloody Orcs.

I can't tell whether it's night or day in here. The canopy is so thick; I can't see the sky. Some thin rays of sunlight manage to filter down, but it's hardly anything. I just keep going.

There's a stream running along nearby, I can hear it. Must be the Entwash. I decide to head towards it.

The tracks run all over the place. I have a feeling that maybe these Orcs are lost, and don't know where they're going. Or they may just be trying to throw me off the scent. Fat chance.

At least Star-mane's leg has healed. That's one less problem…

We move forward slowly all day, and I find nothing. This is not good.

I rest briefly when the forest is at its darkest, then carry on. The next day, I lose sight of the tracks, and spend about two hours looking round for them again. The Orcs are going all over the place, not seeming to be able to make up their mind which way they want to go. I don't stop at all that night, and just ride on through the darkness.

Roundabout noon the day after, (I still couldn't see the sky) I heard something. Peering round a bush, I immediately start cursing under my breath in every language I know. There are _loads _of Orcs. And I don't even know if they're the ones that have Celille.

I look round carefully, trying to see her. The Orcs are all laughing; they've got a fire lit, and are clearly having a good time. Good for them. Now where the hell have they put Celille!

Suddenly, I see her, tied and gagged up against a tree. She's right on the other side of their little clearing. I'm going to have to sneak right round them, and untie her from behind the tree.

But wait a minute…don't they have any guards posted…

I turn round _very_ slowly, and come face to face with the largest Orc I have ever seen. He's looking at me a little oddly, then grins, and raises his scimitar.

I quickly unsheathe my knives and stab him repeatedly. He gurgles, and slumps to the floor. "Shh," I whisper. The horses are looking at me rather oddly as well now.

"Must be the water," I murmur. I stand and creep through the bushes as quietly as possible. They follow, almost tiptoeing. Once again, it looks rather funny.

I kill any Orcs I come across, and every time, check to see that the others haven't heard anything. They're making too much noise to notice. That's very handy.

I reach Celille, and poke her in the side. She squeals, and I grasp her hand. "Shh, it's me," I hiss. "Keep quiet."

I start working on the rope holding her to the tree. As it comes undone, I hold her up with my arm as she starts to fall down. I look round the tree. The Orcs still haven't noticed. I slit the ropes round her wrists easily with my knife, and pick her up.

I lift her on top of Rodmín, mount behind her, and we creep off into the shadows. Everything's gone perfectly. Almost, too perfectly…

Celille removes her gag and gasps for air. "I knew you'd…come for me," she whispers, slumping back against me.

"You really think I'd leave you with that lot?"

She laughs, and shakes her head. "I would certainly hope not."

Suddenly from behind us, there's a load of yelling and shouting. It's all in Orkish, but I can just tell from the tone that they are swearing. I cover Celille's ears. "Rude gits," I whisper.

That just makes her laugh again.

There's a lot of crashing and roaring, and I know that they're following. I urge Rodmín into a gallop, and we hurtle through the undergrowth, Star-mane right at our heels.

"Do you know where we're going?" Celille calls above the wind.

"No," I shout back. "But I'm sure we'll find the edge of the forest sometime!"

"In a year or two."

We laugh again, and canter on. I glance back over my shoulder, but can't see any Orcs following us yet. I face the front and look for a way out of the trees.

We weave in and out of vines, ducking under branches and jumping over logs and boulders. The horses swerve tightly around deep puddles, but just go straight through the shallow ones. Celille and I get covered in muddy water, but we don't care about it anymore. We just keep galloping.

I don't know how many hours we ride for, but it seems like loads. The edge of the forest is upon us before we realise that we're anywhere near it. I don't recognise the surroundings, and can't see the edge of the Mountains anywhere, or the River Isen…

"Oh crap!" I yell.

"What?"

"We've only come out on the bloody North side of the bloody forest!" I pause, catching my breath. "S'cuse my language."

Celille just bursts into laughter, and I soon join in.

* * *

**Yay, he rescued her! Of course…**

**Maybe a little more detail would have been appropriate…….ah well, never mind now! See ya next time guys. Have those reviews ready! **

**_Faerlain_**


	10. Lothlórien

**Yay, another chapter. Wooo, goody! Yes, I am hyper tonight. Cos I'm going to watch ****Hidalgo****, I am 15 on Tuesday, got 2 new cats, THEY RULE! Took them for walks today rou8nd the garden no a harness, bless 'em. **

**Replies to reviews are below. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

****

****

**Lindele – Silly billy's! Yeah, course he rescued her. Story kinda can't go on without her after all! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Nah, no Ents. Cos Merry and Pippin are VERY special! Thanks for reviewing. **

**ShadowStar21 – Yay! Here's more for you. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Yup, close to Lothlórien. Hence the reason Leggy wasn't too pleased about them being there. Leggy is Superelf! The Superman of Middle-earth! I know I'm lucky. And so are you! Haldir is goooooooooorge. **

**Leggy: Hey!**

**Me: Bur not as gorge as you sweety. _Kiss. _**

**Leggy: Good. That's what I like to hear…**

**Me: Legs…not now…there are people waiting for reviews! **

**…………**

**LEGOLAS GREENLEAF! **

**Anyway, yes, we are married, and I am loving married life! And those puppy-dog eyes will be the death of me. Gotta go now, Leggy's getting impatient… _Get's dragged away…_**

* * *

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 10: Lothlórien._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"You were lucky."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I know, I'm just saying." I grin up at Celille. She just pokes her tongue out in response.

We're resting by the LimLight. Lothlórien is just a few miles north.

"This needs proper healing," I say, sitting back on my heels and pointing at her leg. There's a long gash in it. "I don't have the herbs we need to stop infection."

"But where are we going to go?"

"There's only one place." I point over the river to the woods.

"Lothlórien!"

I nod. "We don't have any other choice. I don't want to go, but we must. Else…" I grinned evilly. "I might have to chop your whole leg off."

Her face visibly paled. "Really?"

"If it gets infected." I was being serious again. "We have to go."

She nodded. "Fine, but won't they send us home? Especially you."

"Probably," I shrug. "I don't know about you, but…I think I've had enough of running away. I want to see my mother. She'll be worried sick. It's been over two months now."

"True. And you'd have to return one day, sooner or later."

"Exactly." I sigh. "I hope Adar and Naneth are ok. I do miss them. I just don't miss being a Prince."

"You obviously need a break was all. We all do, once in a while."

"Yes, probably." I stood up and held out my hand. "Come on. Let's get going. The Sun will be setting soon."

We ride towards Lothlórien; Celille sat in front of me again. We cross the LimLight easily, and the borders draw nearer. I feel my breath catching in my throat. I _really _don't want to enter, but Celille's leg is at risk. I don't want her being hurt even more.

We travel on for ours. We right out in the open here, and the Sun is blaring down. It's still March, yet the weather is acting strange. Surely it should be wetter than this?

It gets dark, and when we reach the borders, the Moon is already high in the sky. Celille is half-asleep, and I can feel my own eyes shutting. I make sure she is well in my grasp, and we enter Lothlórien.

However, as soon as we step under the boughs, my heart lightens, and my fears disappear. I have an overwhelming sense of regret at ever leaving home. Being back in Elven territory…it brings back all the memories of growing up in Mirkwood. The peacefulness is lovely, the air calming and relaxing.

"There are bound to be border patrols around," I whisper to Celille. "Let me do all the talking."

She just nods, and we carry on.

About half an hour later, we find ourselves surrounded. White-feathered arrows are pointing at our chests and throats. The Captain steps forward.

"Lower your hoods," he orders.

We do as he says, and I hear several murmurs pass through the group. Do they recognise me, or are they whispering about Celille being human?

"Prince Legolas?"

"Aye, that is me."

"Your parents are worried sick."

"I guessed. Please can we shelter in Lothlórien? This is my friend, Celille. She is badly injured; a huge cut on her leg. I didn't want to risk it getting infected, so came here. Please, will you help us?"

His face softens, and he actually _smiles_! "Of course you can enter Lothlórien," he says graciously. "I have a feeling the Lady might want to talk to you though your Majesty."

"She can talk to me all she wants as soon Celille is sorted out."

"Very well. Follow me." He gives out instructions to his scout, and they all melt back into the trees as quickly as they appeared.

He leads on through the woods, holding Rodmín's reins loosely. Star-mane is just behind us, another Elf holding her reins. Everyone is silent. I start to feel uneasy again.

We walk on for what seems like hours. The Moon moves overhead and it starts getting light again. We come to a stream, and the Elves stop. The Captain turns to me. "This is the Nimrodel," he tells us. "The water will wash away your aches and pains. Feel free to walk straight through."

I dismount, and life Celille down carefully. We remove our boots, and step into the cool refreshing water. It runs over our tired feet like silk, and we feel instantly relieved. No more hard riding, no more worrying about Orc attacks. We can have a bath and be clean for once.

"We must move on," the Captain says as we reluctantly step out of the water. We just nod and agree. We're falling asleep on our feet.

"Prince Legolas, I'll ride with you," he offers. "You can sleep as we go. Someone else will ride with Lady Celille, ok?"

"Thank you," I whisper. We mount Rodmín, and he sits behind me, holding the reins. I feel sleep overcoming me, and I drift off. The last things I see are the silver and gold leaves of the trees around me, and the last thing I hear, are birds softly singing.

* * *

"They've found him!"

"Who's found who?"

"Prince Legolas! The Lothlórien Elves found him on their Southern border!"

Maenherdir stared at the breathless messenger in front of him, who had just leapt off a horse, and was gripping a piece of parchment, sealed with the Lothlórien hallmark. "Is what you're saying true boy?" he asked.

He nodded. "Aye, it is Sir. Here, it's written right here. And he's got the girl with him!"

Maenherdir snatched the letter out of his hand and read it. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Eru," he murmured. He smiled at the messenger. "Hannon lle. Go to the kitchens and get something to eat and drink. You must be exhausted."

"Hannon lle Sir." He smiled and ran into the palace.

Maenherdir looked out toward the woods. He was stood on the palace steps, the parchment fluttering in his hand. The Sun was just setting, and the forest was calm and quiet.

"Thank Eru," he repeated, and hurried inside to find the King.

* * *

Mmm…comfy bed…

Wait a minute…bed!

I sat bolt upright and looked around me.

I was in some kind of room. And yes, I was on a bed.

A very comfy bed actually.

Pale sunlight came in through a small window in the wooden wall, and I could see golden leaves fluttering down outside.

I swung my legs over the edge, and stood up. Then I realised I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was in some sort of long white shirt. Where were my clothes?

Ah, there they were. Folded neatly over the back of a nearby chair. I got changed, and was pleased to find they had been washed. And I smelt clean!

I peeped out the door. I was in a…tree house, I guess you'd call it. A small hut built on a flet. I had a small veranda, and when I looked down, I found I was halfway up a mallorn tree.

I decided to have a look around, so went down the stairs. I met no one, so carried on. I wondered where Celille might be. They wouldn't put her halfway up a mallorn tree, would they?

I wandered on, looking at my surroundings with interest. I had heard many stories about the Woods of Lothlórien, but had never dreamed I'd end up going there.

The leaves of the tall mallorns had turned gold back in the autumn, and were now falling to the floor, carpeting it with their colour. The trunks were tall and silver, and when I looked up, Lothlórien had a roof of gold as well. The leaves that had not yet fallen created this, as did the yellow flowers that blossomed along the boughs. It was an incredible sight. One which I was to remember all my life.

"Legolas!"

I turned, and Celille flung herself into my arms. I laughed and held her close. We stood there together, getting showered with the golden leaves.

"I thought you'd never wake up," she whispered as I pulled away a little.

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep for exactly?"

"Two days!"

"WHAT!"

She nodded, grinning all the while. "I woke up sometime yesterday, but when I came to see you, you were still asleep. You must have been absolutely exhausted."

"Yes, I was quite tired. But I didn't think I was _that _tired."

"Oh well, you're all recovered now. As am I. The Elves say I might have a small scar, but it should heal perfectly." She lifted the bottom of her skirt up to show me where the cut had been. There was now only a small mark.

"Good. Have you seen the Lady yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you to awake my Lord," said a voice.

I turned and looked at the person who had spoken. He was tall, with silver hair and grey eyes. He smiled warmly at me. "I am Haldir my Lord," he said, bowing. "I am to take you up to see Lady Galadriel now."

I smiled in return. "Thank you Haldir."

He took us along a leaf-strewn path, and then halted at the foot of silver stairs, leading all the way up round a huge tree trunk. "There are many hundreds of steps," he told us. "If you wish to stop and rest at any time, just say so. The Lady's flet is right at the very top." Celille and I had to crane our necks to see all the way to the top. It was a _long _way up.

We started climbing, and Celille soon found her legs were hurting. So I carried her. Then she walked for a bit more, and then I had to carry her again.

After a lot of climbing (and carrying on my part), we reached the top, and Haldir lead us onto a large silver flet. There were small lamps hung on the surrounding branches, and the whole place was amazing.

"I am glad you think so," said a smooth voice. Inside my head! That was rather worrying…

Then, the most beautiful women I have ever seen (apart from Naneth, no one is prettier than she is), came down some steps. She was walking through the light, and so I couldn't see her clearly at first. Then, as the light faded, and she came into view, I had to catch my breath.

She was tall, taller than me, taller than Haldir, and I've got a _really _bad feeling she was even taller than Adar. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and she wore a pure white dress, decorated with lace and tiny beads. She stopped just before the last step, and smiled at us.

"Mae govannen Ernil," she said graciously. (Prince.)

I bowed my head to her, and saw Celille copy me. "Hannon lle Arwenamin." (My Lady.)

"You are most welcome in Lothlórien Legolas," she told me. She turned to Celille. "As are you, little Lady."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Celille smile, and give a little curtsey. "Thank you my Lady," she replied.

"Please, sit." Seats were offered to us, and we sat down with her. There was no sign of Lord Celeborn.

"Now, we need to decide what to do," she started. "Legolas, we _must _get in touch with your father. It is most urgent that we do so."

"I understand that completely my Lady," I replied. "I think it's about time I went home."

She smiled. "I'm glad you realise that. After all, it has been three and a half months."

"That long? I never realised."

"It is not only the fact that you are Prince that you have to return to Mirkwood. You are needed there."

"How do you mean my Lady?"

She smiled again, a secret smile. "Your family need you."

"They miss me?""Of course, but there is something else."

"What? Is something wrong? Is Naneth ill or something?"

"Not in a bad way, no."

"Then what do you mean my Lady?" I felt fear creep into the pit of my stomach.

She smiled and told me the news.

* * *

Celille squealed as Legolas promptly passed out, slumping down onto the floor. Haldir hurried to his side, and she followed.

"Don't worry," Galadriel assured them, kneeling beside the Prince. She felt his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's just a bit of a shock."

"Will he be ok?" Celille asked, taking his hand.

"He'll be fine," Galadriel replied, getting to her feet and sitting back down. "Sit on the floor with him in your lap Celille. Haldir, fetch them some water."

Legolas awoke a couple of minutes later. Celille had him propped up against her, and was still holding his hand. Haldir passed him some water. Legolas thanked him and sipped it.

"How are you feeling Legolas?" Galadriel asked.

"Dizzy."

"Just sit still. Celille's got you."

"Did I hear rightly my Lady? You said my mother is expecting a…child?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am! Its great news." He sat up a bit straighter, the world starting to come back into focus. "I need to get home."

"Once you are rested and well again," she told him firmly. "I have already sent a messenger to your father. He will know you are safe by tomorrow evening."

"Thank you my Lady."

"It was no trouble at all. Haldir, please escort them back to their rooms."

"Yes my Lady." Haldir helped the Prince to his feet, and they went back down the stairs.

Celille watched Legolas carefully as they walked down. She still gripped his hand tightly, fearing he would suddenly faint again.

He caught her looking and smiled. "Don't worry Celille, I won't faint again, I promise."

"You don't know that," she answered. "I'm not risking you breaking your neck."

They reached the bottom, and Celille ran off to her own chambers. Haldir helped the still light-headed Legolas up the stairs to his flet. They talked on the way, and Legolas found out a lot about the Elf.

Haldir was still young, though not quite as young as Legolas. He had two brothers, Orophin, and Rumil, who were younger than him. He was training as a warrior, and hoped one day to do as his father was doing at present.

"Marchwarden?" Legolas asked in disbelief. "That _would _be an achievement."

"I know," Haldir replied, smiling. "I would love to do as my father has done, and achieve his dream."

He left him to rest, and Legolas flopped down on his bed. A baby! His mother was _pregnant? _

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he moaned out loud.

* * *

**Answers in a review please. Why do these things always happen to Legolas? Next chapter coming soon. See ya!**

**_Faerlain_**


	11. The Truth

**'Nuver chapter! Only a few more to go! **

**I'm 15! And a very big thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! It was very happy! As an extra special treat, I'm updating every story, and putting a new one up! All in the same night! Phew! Too many ! marks! **

**Right, onto review replies now. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

****

****

****

**DaydreamingTurtle – Got it in one! And a boring story is absolutely AWFUL! Trust me, I've written plenty… Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – We're talking as I'm writing! Feels kinda s_traaaange. _And you KNOW I love writing about him! And having Leggy as a big bruvver kinda appeals to me. Though as a husband is MUCH BETTER! Has…certain…advantages… **

**I should have married him aaaaagggggeeeeesssssssss ago! And you wished me happy birthday the day before! Lol. Protection spell with the puppy-dog eyes? DAMN! **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Yup, he knows! And more will be discovered in this chapter, I promise! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 11: The Truth._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Oh. Crap.

Two of the simplest words in my dictionary. And they can mean a lot of things.

When something bad happens, I often say them. For example, if I'm getting attacked by a bunch of Orcs.

When I have discovered something I don't particularly like. Like a bunch of Orcs having a party underneath my flet in Mirkwood.

When I hurt myself accidentally. Like walking into a door, or falling off Rodmín.

Or…when my father arrives in Lothlórien!

Yes, my dear old daddy has decided to come and take me home himself. So no doubt I'll get a good tongue-lashing once he gets me on my own, away from Lady Galadriel and Celille.

Oh. Crap.

I am looking forward to seeing him again. But then again…

I'm sat with Celille at the moment, braiding her hair for her. She wants it done like Naneth's. She saw it at the feast, and really liked it, so I said I'd do it for her.

And Adar will be here in just under a week.

We've already been here for two. And for the entire time, I've been thinking about the baby.

Boy or girl?

Nice or nasty?

Looks like me.

Looks ugly.

Name?

So I've had a constant headache. Celille has tried to talk to me, but I'm in a world of my own most of the time. Last night, I was lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Celille had come round earlier to talk, but I had said I wasn't in the mood, maybe later.

So, at about midnight, there's a knock at the door. Before I have chance to answer, it swings open, and Celille storms in and sits on the end of my bed.

"It's later," she announces.

I just stared at her for a moment, then went back to looking at the ceiling. Very interesting patterns it has…

"Legolas!"

"What?" I mumble. I don't even bother looking at her.

"Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not."

"You are. Talk to me. I'm lonely."

I finally sit up and look at her. She looks sad, certainly lonely. I sigh and hold out my arms. She crawls up to me and nestles into my grip, clinging onto my arm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "But I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know that," she replies. "But why don't you talk to me about it? Get it off your chest. Is about the baby?"

I nod. "I'm worried about Naneth. With me running away…it can't have helped. She must have been pregnant when I left."

"She'll be fine," she assures me, slipping her arms round my body. "And you might have a real little sister to look after."

"No one can replace you Celille."

She looks up at me, her eyes watery. "I want my papa," she whispers.

I give in. As her first tears fall, mine join them. I hold her close, stroking her back and whispering to her in Elvish. Sobs rack her tiny body, and she clings tighter to me.

I cry silently. For the first time in my life, I'm crying and I have no mother to soothe me. Whenever I've shed tears before, she's been there, whispering to me, comforting me, just as I am doing for Celille now.

But I'm miles away from home. Naneth is in Mirkwood, my home.

And I'm going to go back to her…

"Legolas," Celille says, shaking me out of my daydream.

"Yes?"

"Where will I go?"

"Back to Befret I expect."

I can tell she scowls when I say that. "But I don't want to go back there," she moans.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no family left."

I grin and tie a knot to secure the braid. I start on the next one. "We've been through this."

"I know, but I mean it. I don't want to live with Gaenry."

"I doubt you'll have much choice in the matter. Adar's going to kill me for not taking you straight back there anyway. And if he finds out what happened in Fangorn…"

"Oh, but I don't want to go back there!"

"Stop fidgeting!"

"Sorry," she mumbles.

* * *

Thranduil smiled at the scene before him. "They have become very close," Galadriel murmured beside him.

"I know, and that is what worries me."

"Legolas will be fine. When it is time for Celille to leave this world, he will be strong. He will have plenty of people around him to look after him."

He looked at the Queen. "You're certain?"

She nodded, a faint smile on her face. "He understands what being friends with a mortal will eventually bring about. He'll be ready."

"I need to talk to him."

"Go on then."

Thranduil took a deep breath, and stepped into the clearing…

* * *

"Here, have this." I take off the necklace from around my neck, and slip it over her head. She fingers the tiny sapphire leaf gently, her eyes wide.

"Legolas…it's beautiful. I can't take it…"

"Of course you can. It's a gift. A thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For everything. Sticking by me, helping me." I kiss her cheek, and she grins. She turns and looks in the mirror, inspecting her braids. I'm stood a little way behind her, grinning. She twirled round to face me, still smiling, and her face pales.

"What? What is it?" I turn around, and feel my heart stop.

"Legolas," says my father, inclining his head to me.

Oh. Crap…

* * *

Thranduil couldn't help but smile at the horrified expression on his sons' face. He walked up to him. "It is good to see you safe and well and having a good time," he said.

Legolas gulped, but managed a nervous smile back. "Hannon lle…Adar."

"I'll see you later Legolas," Celille murmured. She ran off, leaving father and son to talk.

They stared at each other for a while, not having a clue on what to say. Legolas dropped his gaze to the floor, scuffing his feet on the grass. He was wringing his hands behind his back. Thranduil was early…

Suddenly, he felt himself enveloped in his father's arms. He flung his own arms round Thranduil, and clung onto the back of his tunic, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Adar," he choked through his tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hush Greenleaf, its ok," Thranduil soothed. "Its ok, it's over now. I'm taking you home."

Legolas nodded. "Take me home…"

"I will, I will." He sank to his knees, pulling his son with him. He wiped the tears away. "Don't cry," he whispered. "There's no need for tears."

"Naneth…"

"She's fine. Frantic about you, but she's fine."

"I should never have left…the baby…"

"Hasn't even arrived yet, and won't till August or September." Thranduil pulled back a little. He looked Legolas up and down. "You've grown," he noted.

Legolas laughed. "Have I?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"No Adar, you're just on your knees."

"So are you."

"How can you tell then?"

Thranduil grinned cheekily, and Legolas laughed again. They held each other, and then Legolas took the King back to his flet.

Celille held back her sobs as she saw them walk by. She was hidden in a clump of bushes along the path. She had a sudden desperate wish to have her own father there too.

And her mother.

She turned and ran, back to her camp, and there, collapsed onto her bed, crying her heart out.

* * *

Thranduil looked over at his son as they rode home. Legolas was riding beside Celille, talking earnestly to her. But Celille didn't seem to be responding much. She would nod or shake her head, or just give one-word answers.

He sighed. She had been quiet ever since they had left Lothlórien. That was a week ago, and they were drawing near to North Mirkwood again.

Why wasn't she talking? He hardly knew the girl; yet realised that she shouldn't be this quiet. Was she annoyed with Legolas for deciding to go back home? Or was she worried about having to return to Befret?

"And then I can take you right down to the waterfall. It is so lovely there. And you can stay in the palace with us! You don't have to go back to Befret if you don't want to." Legolas told her this in a hushed tone, so his father did not overhear.

"Hmm."

"And you can learn to ride a stallion. And I'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow. It's going to be fun Celille. Celille, please just talk to me!"

Celille stayed silent.

"Celille!" He glared at her. "This is hopeless! I try to talk to you, and you just ignore me. What have I done that has upset you so?"

Celille just shook her head.

Legolas sighed and looked down at the floor. "Fine," he whispered. He steered Rodmín over to ride beside his father, leaving Celille alone.

"Well?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas shook his head. "She's not saying a word."

"Do you know why? Any ideas at all?"

"None. I just don't understand what I could have done to make her hate me."

"Oh Legolas, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She probably just doesn't want to go back to Befret."

"I've told her that she doesn't have to go back there, that she can stay with us, but she still doesn't reply!"

Thranduil frowned. "Legolas…"

"I know, I know, but I don't want her to go back there either. She really doesn't like it Adar. She has no family, no friends…"

"Of course she has friends. And Gaenry will look after her."

"She wants her father. But he's dead. She feels lonely, and…"

"And…?"

Legolas sighed. "Nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"She said…she said I was like…an older brother to her. And that she never wanted us to be apart. And I told her…that she was just like a younger sister. And that we would never be apart." He bit his lip and looked at his father.

Thranduil was smiling gently. "Do not worry about it Greenleaf," he assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll sort it all out once we're home."

Legolas nodded, and they carried on their way.

* * *

We're right on the borders of the forest. But it's dark and Adar says it isn't safe to enter the woods at this time of night.

So we have to make camp here.

And I need to talk to Celille.

As everyone wanders round, checking the fires and having small bites to eat, I look for her. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday, when I sort of…shouted at her.

But I was annoyed!

She won't reply to anything I say, and doesn't speak to anyone. She must have frozen last night. Normally, I sleep next to her, and we share a blanket, so she won't get too cold. But she slept alone last night.

I saw her today, and she was just the same. Even more miserable if possible.

So I have to find her.

I've been wandering around for ages, but she seems to have hidden herself away very well. I can't see her anywhere. Perhaps she'll be near the horses, near to Star-mane…

Yes, there she is. Grooming Star-mane's coat. I walk over, and stand behind her until she notices me. Even when she does, she doesn't say anything.

"I need to talk to you," I say.

"I'm busy," she replies.

Busy? You're grooming a horse!

"Please Celille. I'm worried about you."

"You have no need to be."

"Celille…"

"No, not Celille!"

She's mimicking me…

"Why aren't you talking to me? You ignore everything I say. And I want to know why!"

"Well I don't want to tell you!" she shouts, flinging the brush down and storming off. I give Star-mane an apologetic glance, then run after her.

"Celille, stop!" I yell. But she continues to ignore me. She doesn't know where she's heading to…

I catch up with her, and wrestle her to the ground. She struggles, but I'm stronger than she is. I pin her arms down and straddle her. She glares at me for a second, then bursts into tears.

I let her go and take her into my arms, holding her as tight as I can. I rock her gently, stroking her back soothingly.

"Shh, Celille, its ok," I whisper. "Shh, everything's going to be ok."

"I want Papa," she sobs. "I want Papa back."

Oh no…

"I'm sorry Celille, but…your Papa's dead…"

"I know!" She pulls away angrily and wipes her eyes. "It isn't fair! You've got the perfect life. A loving family, a warm home, a mother, a father, friends…what have I got? Nothing!"

"Of course you have! You have friends. Me, for one. Or aren't I your friend anymore? Because I apparently have this 'perfect life'?"

"But it isn't fair! There was absolutely no need for you to run away. You had everything a child could wish for. Compared to you, I have nothing. You had nothing to run away for, whereas I…I…"

"You?"

"I was running away from my future life. A life without a father, without a mother. Living with a guardian, and people who called me friend, but who didn't think me as one really. Living a life of sadness, confinement, and injustice. I was running away, because I had to. Because I was scared of that life that was threatening to come any day. You…you don't even know what it like. To grow up without a mother. And then to lose your father as well! No, you have no idea!" She hugged her knees up to her chest, and laid her head upon them, looking away from me.

"I…." What was I supposed to say now?

"No, don't say anything Legolas. There's no point. I've said what I've had to say, what you wanted to me to say. The truth. I'm going to bed." She stood up, and started to walk off.

So, naturally, I followed.

I took hold of her hand, and when she tried to shrug out of my grasp, I gripped it even tighter. "No Celille, wait, please." She stopped and turned to me.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I had no idea you felt that way. If you had said something before…"

"It wouldn't have made any difference," she said in a softer voice. At least her anger seems to have ebbed away. "You're going back to your life, and I've got to go and face mine."

"No," I tell her. "You don't have to go back. You can come back with me. Live with us, in the palace. You never have to see Befret again."

She laughs. "No Legolas, I don't belong there. I belong in Befret. And Befret is where I have to go." She gets out of my grip, and runs off into the darkness.

* * *

**Ooooooooh dear! Silly Celille, poor Leggy. Always running aw****ay. **

**See ya next chapter! **

**_Faerlain. _**


	12. Home and Alone

**Yay, good reviews! I love you people! I've only done 11 chapters, and already have 65 reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! You're making me a very happy gal! **

**Remember, the more reviews, the more updates! **

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

****

****

****

**Lindele – Sweet and sad…great mixture! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Baralach – Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – You spelt Celille right, don't worry! Those people sound stupid. And that was a long review, ta very much! **

**Rayame325 – Yup, poor poor Celille. And Leggy surprised and shocked at same time! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin- Aww, Celille likes hugs! _Hugs Celille too. _Certain advantages…definitely! And you stay snuggled close to your Haldir! I have it on good report that he is niiiice and waaaarm……**

**Though I am sure you have already realised that! _Winks. _**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 12: Home and Alone. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…

Celille's gone.

And I have no idea where.

She disappeared last night, after our argument.

So technically, it is my fault that she has run away.

Again.

I was first told about when I woke up. Adar told me she had been seen riding off on Star-mane. I got angry then, and asked why no one had stopped her. Apparently, she had assured the guards that she would return.

But she never did.

So goodness knows where she is. Out, in the middle of nowhere, all alone, without any weapons. I think she took food and water with her, but I cannot be sure.

But she can't fight! Not very well. All she took to protect herself was her knife.

And she's gone into the forest.

Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…

* * *

A search party has been sent out, but Celille will know this. She'll hide, and no one will find her.

We're on our way back to the palace. Adar said we had to get back before darkness fell again. So we're galloping through the trees, and I am keeping a constant eye and ear out for any sign of Celille.

"Legolas, please concentrate on where you are going," Adar scolds me. "That is the fourth branch you have let scratch your cheek."

"Sorry Adar," I mumble, wiping the blood away with my sleeve.

I hear him sigh. "They will find her," he whispers.

I shake my head. "No, no they won't. She knows we're out looking for her. So she'll hide. They'll never find her."

"They know these woods better than she does."

"Oh well." I'm really not in the mood for more arguing.

Naneth is waiting for us on the palace steps. As soon as she sees me, she runs down, and straight over to me. I quickly dismount, and let myself get enveloped in her embrace.

"Oh Greenleaf," she murmurs. "I have been so worried!"

"I'm sorry Naneth," I whisper back. "I really am." I can feel a slight swelling of her stomach through her dress. I grin and hold her tighter.

Adar joins us then, and leads us back inside. The horses are taken into the stables. I shall see to Rodmín later.

We don't go to Adar's study as I thought we would. We go instead straight to their chambers. Just the three of us. I have been readying myself for a good telling off.

But it never comes.

"No need to look so scared Legolas," Naneth says gently, indicating for me to sit beside her on the end of the bed. Adar sits in a chair opposite. "We're not going to scold you."

"You're not?"

"Of course not," Adar agrees. "You have done nothing wrong."

"But…I ran away."

"So? That doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you are safe."

"But Celille is not."

"Celille?" Naneth asks.

I nod. "Yes Naneth, Celille. The little girl who came with the Men, last year."

"Yes, I remember her. What do you mean she isn't safe?"

"She ran away with me. I found her, but she begged me not to take her back to Befret. So…I took her with me instead. We travelled all the way to the River Isen. Well, almost. We had a few little…mishaps along the way. And we ended up in Fangorn Forest. When we finally got out of there, we were back on the North side. Celille was injured, so we went to Lothlórien. Then Adar came and collected us, but on our way back here, we had an argument, and she ran away again."

"This girl is always running," Adar said grimly.

I nod in agreement. "We have to find her."

"The scouts are looking," Adar told me. "They'll find her."

"We managed to slip past them all once. She can do it again. And it'll be easier for her, seeing as she's by herself."

"You do not have to keep emphasising that fact Legolas. I know she's alone. All the more reason for us to find her."

I sigh and rub my temples. "My head hurts," I complain.

Hint, hint, let me go to my room…

"Go and rest Legolas," Naneth tells me. "You must be exhausted."

I smile gratefully at her and kiss her cheek. I do the same to Adar, and hurry off to my own room.

"Oh thank goodness." Brilmír lay back on the bed as Legolas shut the door.

Thranduil smiled and lay down beside her, tucking her protectively under one arm. "Thank goodness for what?"

"That he's home! And safe. Uninjured, which is a miracle I must say."

"I told you we'd find him eventually."

"Yes, but your timing was a bit different dear. You said two weeks. Not three and a half months! Almost four!"

Thranduil just chuckled. "Just be grateful that he decided to come home without a fuss. He literally flew into my arms, begging for me to bring him back."

Brilmír smiled up at her husband. "And what did he say about the baby?"

"According to Galadriel, he fainted when she told him."

"Fainted!"

"Aye, fainted." He grinned. "Not like our Greenleaf to faint. He was fine about it though. Very excited too."

"He didn't say anything to me."

"He's tired. Let him rest, and then he won't let you out of his sight. You'll see."

"I hope you're right," she agrees, closing her eyes. "Because I certainly won't be letting him out of my sight for a very long time, so he's going to have to get used to my company."

Thranduil laughed and kissed her cheek. "I am sure he won't mind spending time with his precious Naneth after being separated from her for so long."

"Good."

* * *

Celille, where are you…?

I'm pacing in my room, trying to think where she could be.

I've been home three weeks now, and there are no signs whatsoever of Celille. We've looked everywhere, but it's as if she's disappeared right off the face of the Earth. I understand now how Adar and Naneth must have felt when I ran away.

Everyone seems fine about that now. I got a few funny looks when I started riding and practising my archery again, but now, everything is more or less back to normal.

If only Celille was here!

I miss her company, I really do. She was a great friend to me, loyal and trustworthy. And now she's gone. She was exactly like a little sister. I hope my real little sister or brother will be as nice as her.

I feel so helpless, wandering around the palace, my room, the gardens. There's nothing I can do. No one will let me go out alone yet, for fear I might run away again, but I've learnt my lesson there. Don't run away. It only causes more pain later on.

Another scout has just got back. I look to see if they have Celille with them, but they don't. I'll find out what they discovered later on, if they found anything at all that is.

It's been so long now, I am starting to fear that she is already dead, eaten by one of the forest creatures. A Warg may have got her, or maybe Orcs. Or even worse, goblins. Trolls…

"This is stupid!" I yell, sitting down hard on the edge of my bed and holding my head in my hands. I know that my going out there to search probably won't make nay difference, but at least it would be an extra pair of eyes on the lookout.

"Prince Legolas!"

There's someone knocking at my door. "Come in," I call.

A messenger peers round. "Your father wishes to see you in his study. Now, it's an emergency."

Have they honestly found something…?

I dare not hope as we hurry down the hallway to my father's study. It has been three weeks now; it is highly unlikely that they have found anything.

We go in, and I see the head of the scout that has just arrived back talking earnestly to my father. He's sat at his desk with a thoughtful, serious expression on his face.

"Adar?"

He nods at the guard, and then turns to me. "Legolas, Captain Tulus believes that they might have found something."

I look at him. "Tulus?"

"We were searching quite near the Mountains my Lord," he starts. "Right near the Far Western border. We came across this, tangled up in a thorn bush." He takes something from behind his back, and I feel instantly sick.

It's the necklace.

My sapphire leaf that I had given Celille in Lothlórien. The black twine it was attached to was twisted and fraying in places. I took it from him, and just stared at it dumbly, feeling the stinging behind my eyes as tears welled up. But I could not let them see me cry.

"Hannon lle," I whisper, and run out. I can hear Adar calling for me, but I ignore him.

I run down the hallway, take the stairs two at a time, out the main doors, and into the garden beside the palace. I pay no attention to the weird looks people are giving me as I run. I leave the garden gate banging open against the wall. I can hear the stones crunching beneath my feet as I hurtle down the path. But I cannot feel anything. Just numbness.

I tear across the lawn, right into the very far corner. There's a large chestnut tree here, and I easily scamper up it. When I was about 7, a tree house was built for me in this tree, and the remains of it still stand today.

I crawl, sobbing across the wooden planks that were the floor, and collapse on a heap in the farthest corner. I grip the necklace tightly in my left hand, the glass leaf cutting into my palm. But I cannot feel the pain. Only the numbness that I have felt ever since I first saw it.

I don't know how long I lay there, but someone comes up to me, and embraces me. I think its Adar, but I cannot tell. He's whispering to me, but I cannot hear the words. I can't smell the sweet perfume smell of Naneth, or the freshness that Adar always smells of, the polish of the wooden desk in his office.

It's cold, and dark. The person is cradling me against their chest, and I feel a little better. They have very strong arms – it is Adar. Finally, exhausted by my crying, I lean my head against his chest, and nestle there silently.

He carries me back inside, and to my room. Naneth is waiting there for me, and she comforts me as best she can. But still I cannot hear anything. Only the pounding of my own heart in my ears, the quick, shallow breathing that is my own. I don't feel the warm sheets or the soft pillow beneath my head. I still hold the necklace, and refuse to let go of it.

Adar has returned to his study I think, or maybe his chambers. Naneth won't leave me tonight. She'll stay by my side as long as I need her there. She knows, she understands.

Perhaps tomorrow, I will be able to hear and feel her again.

* * *

**Ahhhh, another new chapter done and dusted! I wait eagerly (and somewhat impatiently!) for you reviews. Until next time my darlinks!**

**_Faerlain _**


	13. Child of the Forest

**_Ducks heavy flying objects. _**

**Ok, ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…AGES!!! But you will never believe how much h/w my teachers have been giving me! SO HARSH! **

**But I've updated now, ok? And I promise that the wait will not be so long next time! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**DaydreamingTurtle – Yup, naughty little Celille. Maybe Leggy will find her, maybe he won't. Read on to find out more! AND IT'S GOOD TO BE DIFFERENT!!!!! **

**That's what I think anyway. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Teehee, cliffies!! True about the attachment thing. Se's mortal, and will eventually die, blah de blah de blah…… Shall I kill her? _Thinks about it for a second. Or two. _Nah, can't decide. I'll see. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Popular Galinda – I know he is!!1 Yum!!! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Aww, poor Leggy! And poor Celille when you think about it. No family, nothing. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Woo, reviewing fast is good for an author! HAVE I killed Celille though? You just don't know! Yet… **

**Mmm, warm Elves…So cuddly and cute!!! _Squeezes Leggy hard. _**

**Um, sorry, I'll let you breathe now! **

**Gotta go, he's tapping his foot impatiently. _Zooms off into Leggy's arms. _**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 13: Child of the _****_Forest_**

**__****__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

The next 40 years were uneventful for Prince Legolas. Apart from the birth of his younger brother of course. They named him Rániond, Moon Son, as he was born under the light of the moon in the dead of night.

Legolas found being an older brother both entertaining and fun. He was able to tech Rániond everything he knew, from how to ride, to how to identify each woodland creature that crossed their path whenever they went for short walks.

His 200th birthday came and went. Rániond was now 40, and able to go out into the forest, as long as Legolas went with him. They decided to go for a ride together, down to the waterfall and back.

Legolas rode Lagor, a descendant of Rodmín, and Rániond rode his younger brother, Caltál. They were both strong, able stallions, and were almost identical. Dark grey, with white socks, and the typical white star on their foreheads, just like Rodmín. Brother horses for brother Princes.

They rode on for a few hours without any hitches. It was the middle of summer, and they could hear the birds singing high above them in the trees. A few woodland animals crossed their path, such as deer and hares.

They followed the path all the way down to the waterfall, and dismounted. Legolas had a pack of food and drink with him, and so they sat on the bank, kicked their boots off, and relaxed in the sunlight, eating, and letting their feet dangle in the cool water.

"It's so nice down here," Rániond sighed contentedly.

Legolas smiled. "Hmm, I love it."

They removed their tunics, and let the Sun warm them. Lying back on the grass, they chatted about numerous things, letting the day wander on.

"And then she said, 'Why don't we just go…"

"Shh," Legolas told his brother, sitting up a little. He listened intently. He could hear footsteps. He hurriedly put on his tunic, and Rániond copied him. They stood, put on their boots, and waited, hands on the hilts of their knives.

_"The day comes and goes, _

_With it the Sun and the rain. _

_The Moon comes, the stars twinkle, _

_I see them from the grass where I am lain." _

"Er…Legolas…?"

"Shh." He carried on listening.

_"Snow on the Mountains, _

_Tumbles down from the hills. _

_The forest lives; I live within it, _

_Living by my own free will." _

Legolas frowned. He recognised the voice, but did not where from.

_"My green cloak conceals me, _

_Yet my voice sings aloud. _

_I know you can hear me Princes. _

_There's no need to frown." _

They stood there shell-shocked. What on Earth…?

_"Legolas and Rániond, _

_Travelling through the woods. _

_All alone, very much alone, _

_Some company may do them good." _

"This isn't right," Rániond mumbled. "What is it Legs?"

"I…don't know," he whispered back.

_"I'm all forgotten, _

_No one remembers me. _

_Singing my way through the trees, _

_If they look, they will see." _

There was a rustle to their left, and they spun on their heel, knives outstretched. But Legolas immediately dropped his. It landed with a soft thud on the grass.

A woman, in a forest green cloak, woven from some sort of wool. Her dark hair tumbled out from underneath the hood which hid her face. She was quite tall, and had a belt of vines around her waist. She had a knife in her right hand.

Rániond also dropped his knife. It landed beside Legolas'. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The animals call me the Forest Daughter," she answered. "Child of Mirkwood sometimes."

"Show yourself," Legolas ordered.

She complied, and let her hood fall. Legolas felt his heart stop.

Celille.

"You…you're dead," he stuttered.

She shook her head, smiling. "What proof did you ever have to show that I was dead?"

"The necklace…"

"The necklace?" She laughed. "That proved I had lost it, or had it stolen, not that I was dead."

"Well that's how it seemed to us!" He glared at her, feeling all the anger and sorrow of the past 40 years submerging into one and coming out.

She glared straight back. "Well maybe if you had listened to me…"

"I did listen! I told you that you could come and live with us in the palace, but you just ran off!"

"I didn't belong there. I belonged with my own people, people who actually despised me."

Rániond was looking back and forth between the two, cringing as their voices grew louder and louder.

"That isn't true."

"It is. I did actually go back there, but quickly left again. It was horrible. I became a Child of the Forest, living with the animals and other creatures. I stole a cloak from Befret, and dyed it forest green. I had weapons, a horse…I was fine. I've been living in caves and small huts for the past 40 years. As you can see, I'm getting old now. I had to see you one last time."

"Last time?"

"Yes. I'm 51 now Legolas. That's old."

"You don't look 51," Rániond piped up.

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you Prince." She turned her gaze back to Legolas. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you before, but…it wasn't the right time."

"It never was for you was it? All your life, you've been running. First you left Befret, and then you ran away with me. And you've been running these past 40 years. Can't you just stop now?""Where can I stop? There is no finish line for me Legolas. I am in a life-long marathon. I have never left Mirkwood again; I just wander round it. The forest is where I truly belong. Not in Befret, not in your palace. I'm a free person."

"But…but what about…all that time we spent together. Three months Celille, three whole months with only each other for company. I could have so easily taken you back to Befret, and then you would have been stuck there for the rest of your life. But I didn't. I took you with me. And I think that was where I made a mistake. I should have taken you back there. You would have grown up with people of your own kind, and got on along fine."

"I would have just run away again," she told him. "I hated my life there, how long will it take for you to understand that?" She sighed and looked to the trees, as if focusing on something. "I have to go now," she whispered. She faced him again. "I didn't die. The necklace was stolen. It was the only memory I had left of you. I'm sorry." She replaced her hood, and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" He ran after her, and grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned to him.

"My creatures are waiting for me. I have already talked with you for too long. We will probably not meet again Legolas Greenleaf, Ernil na en Taur. Farewell." She bowed her head, and slipped into the undergrowth. (Prince of the Forest)

Legolas stared hopelessly after her, and then slumped to his knees. Rániond ran to his side. "Follow her!" he urged. "Don't give up on her now! Get that friendship going again. Please?"

Legolas nodded, grabbed his knife, and ran into the bushes. There was a clear trail, and he just saw the hem of Celille's cloak round the corner. He followed it.

She kept looking over her shoulder, as if she knew he was following. He was being as quiet as he could be, but she had lived in these woods for 40 years. She would be able to hear him.

They walked on like this for about quarter of an hour, then came to a small clearing. It had a tiny wooden house built in the centre, and there was a campfire burning merrily away in front of it. Celille was sat beside it, hood down, watching Legolas.

"Why did you follow?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you again," he replied.

She motioned for him to sit beside her, and he did so, placing his knife on the ground. "You've grown," she commented.

"I've had to. I had to look after Rániond."

"Didn't get a little sister then?"

"No. You're my sister."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not still living in those times are you Legolas?"

"Yes," he answered defiantly. "I said you always would be, and I'm sticking by that."

"You were always charming," she carried on. "Always knew what to say to please a girl."

"Must be my royal upbringing," he said dryly.

"Oh yes, and how is life at home? The whole 'I don't want to be a Prince' thing still going strong is it?"

"I had some sense knocked into me," he told her coldly. "I realised you can't run away from your life. Some things you just have to stand up and face. Being royalty is my destiny; I have no choice in the matter. I might as well accept it and get on with it."

"You give in too easily." She stood and fetched a basket woven from branches. It was filled with small red cherries. "I need to de-stone these," she told him. "Don't mind my working – carry on talking."

"Celille, why won't you just listen to me? I thought you were dead!"

"Then why didn't you come and find me to prove I wasn't dead?"

"We couldn't find you! We looked for a solid year, but found no trace."

"I was back in Befret for half a year. Did you look there?"

He thought about it. "No, I don't think we did. I don't know…Adar organised it all. I was too messed up."

"Messed up?"

"Aye. I had just found out that my best friend was probably dead. I was rather confused and ill."

"But I wasn't."

"That's not the point!" He stood up and stormed away to the other side of the clearing. She watched him carefully. "I didn't know what to," he said in a softer voice, rubbing his hands over his face. "I couldn't go out and look for myself, my parents wouldn't let me. Naneth was due to have Rániond soon…it was all so much to deal with."

She stood and walked over to stand beside him. He didn't look at her. He had suddenly found a nearby draping chestnut branch rather interesting. "I'm sorry," she whispered, placing a hand on his arm. "I thought…if you already believed I was dead, it wouldn't be so much of a blow if you saw me later, when I was old and wrinkly like now, and then deal with my death all over again when mortality struck its cruellest blow. But I was clearly wrong."

"If you wished to prevent me more pain," he said in a low voice. "Then why did you come to me today? Its opened up all the old wounds, brought back every single memory."

"I had to see you. It's been hurting me too."

"You're acting as if everything's completely normal."

"Well it isn't, is it?" She turned away from him. "You're right, I've been running all my life," she admitted. "But like I said, I cannot stop now. There is no end for me, no end except death. And this is where I will eventually die." She gestured to the clearing they were in. "People come to me to be healed," she told him, facing him again. "Travellers who get lost in the woods. I find them, or my friends find them, and I help them. Give them food, water, heal any hurts…then I send them on their way again, with an oath over them to keep my home a secret. And I love it. It is a wonderful life. Freedom, all the time."

"But don't you ever get lonely?"

"I have the animals, the creatures of the forest," she replied, pointing to the trees. Legolas looked, and animals started appearing. Deer, rabbits, hares, a wild horse. Birds lined the branches, twittering and chirping. A couple of foxes, badgers, hedgehogs…the whole lot. He gazed around him in wonderment.

"They love me, and I love them," she told him, stroking a stag that had walked right up to her.

"You're like an Elf," he murmured, bending to stroke a fox between the ears.

She grinned. "All it takes is trust and loyalty. I look out for them; they protect me in turn. I feed then during winter when food is scarce, and heal them if they get injured."

"You've changed so much," he told her. "You're nothing like the Celille I ran away with."

"I grew up and discovered my own destiny." A kestrel came and perched on her shoulder.

"I must be dreaming," he told himself. "You disappeared; there was no chance of you surviving. These animals, they wouldn't…you're a human. They don't treat humans like this. For all I know, they're going to start talking any minute now."

"Ask your brother when you return to the palace," she recommended. "He'll confirm that this is all happening."

He shook his head and smiled, rising to his feet. "If this is your life now, then I guess I am just going to have to accept it. And you're not old and wrinkly."

She laughed. "I think you'll find I am, compared to how I used to be."

"You never found a partner? Someone to love, and who loved you back?"

"No. The forest and her creatures are enough for me."

"If you say so." He fetched his knife. "I had better be getting back. Rániond will be wondering what has happened to me."

"The stag will lead you back along the path," she said. "If you ever need help, I will be here for a few years yet."

He nodded, and followed the stag. He turned back one last time, and looked at her. She smiled, and blew him a kiss. He caught it, and returned one. Then he left her behind.

* * *

**NO IT IS NOT THE END!!!! THERE IS MORE STILL TO COME! **

**But we're getting near the end. As you might have guessed. And Leggy got a little brother! Woo! And he's found Celille. Life is getting better and better for our cute little Prince! Stay tuned for more. **

**_Faerlain_**


	14. I Don't Know How

**_Ducks various heavy flying objects. _**

**I AM SO SORRY! Seriously, I KNOW I promised to update, but I have been up to my eyeballs in homework. I now officially hate year 10. And year 11 is bound to be worse! **

**TA DA! LAST CHAPTER!!! So that of course means…**

**NEW STORY ROUND THE CORNER! **

**Yes me dears, a new story is zooming towards you at a rate of…10mph by the looks of things. **

**Nah, just kidding. It'll be up very soon, if not tonight! I'll see what I can do. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Rayame325 – Kind and happy! Just how everything in life should be. Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – You will not believe how busy I've been! Well, I guess you can, but anyways… **

**I like giving Leggy siblings. Its fun! Thanks for reviewing. **

**P.S. I'm an only child! Which is good and bad… **

**Tiara Sin – It was kinda long, as was this wait. Apologies! No, she won't, cos she's human. Darn mortality! Leggy says hi back! _Both wave. _Say hi to Haldy as well. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – No probs, took me ages to update! Of course I have to kill Celille eventually. Unfortunately. But I've decided it won't be painful, cos that's just mean. And Celille could never be replaced, so Rániond arrived on the scene! Thanks for reviewing. And update very soon! Like me… **

**Popular Galinda – Go Leggy! Ta very much. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Your fave? Woo! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 14: I Don't Know How._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Legolas met up with Celille every few months in her forest home. Now he had found her again, he refused to let her go. Celille did not mind; she appreciated his company. Sometimes, he would stay overnight, and they would talk long until the moon was high in the sky. She would tell him tales of her travels throughout Mirkwood Forest, and he would tell her what had been happening at the palace.

They were happy times. But gradually, Celille grew older, and less able to wander as she had been doing. The last time Legolas saw her, was when she was in her mid-seventies, and staying indoors much more. The years had been kind to her though. She did not look seventy-odd. Legolas could still see the child within her, the child he had befriended decades before. Her eyes never lost their sparkle, and although her hair started getting grey streaks, it still held that rich darkness.

One day, a couple of months after his last visit, he was sat on his balcony, reading. Rániond was out with some friends, and he was not needed around the palace. He had the afternoon off.

He heard wings, and looked up to see a kestrel flying straight towards him. He put the book down, and held out his arm. It landed neatly, and nipped his finger.

"What? What is it?"

It cawed at him, then took off again, heading for the woods. He watched it circle the courtyard, and then it came back to him. It cawed again, and flew, only to come back and sit upon his arm once more.

He got the message, and let it fly off. He left the palace, took a horse, and rode out of the courtyard. He could see the kestrel high above him, and then it disappeared as the trees hid it from view.

A stag suddenly bounded across his path, and his horse reared up to miss it. It stopped and looked at him, one hoof pawing the ground. It started to walk away. Legolas urged his horse to follow it, and he did so.

They were trotting along at a reasonable pace, when the kestrel reappeared, and settled itself on Legolas' shoulder. He let it stay there. He knew these animals. They were friends of Celille. Something must have happened to her.

After an hour of travelling, they came to the hidden path, and then the clearing. It was quiet. The fire was not lit, and the ground had not been swept clear of leaves. It was mid-autumn, quite cold, and he was surprised Celille had not kindled the fire awake. He left his horse to graze, and walked over to the door of the hut.

He knocked once, twice, three times, but there was no answer. "Celille?" he called out. He looked back at the stag, and the kestrel that was now perched atop the stag's antlers. He turned back to the door. "Celille, are you in?" Still no answer, so he opened the door.

It was freezing inside. It was also completely dark, but he could see a figure huddled in the chair beside the fire.

"Oh no…" he whispered. "Celille!" He ran over, and felt her skin. It was like ice.

"Celille, mellonnen?" He felt for a pulse at her neck.

There was none.

* * *

I do not know how long I sat there and sobbed. I knew this had to happen, but it still hurt. A lot.

I wasn't ready for it. No one is ever ready for death. It can come so suddenly, or it can drag on for so long that you think it will never come. But eventually it does, to all mortals, and I was now bearing the brunt of befriending a human.

Adar had warned me against making friends with Celille, but I loved her. Not in the sense that I would give up my immortality to be with her for all eternity, but I loved her as my closest friend. Because that was what she was.

And now she had gone.

I hoped it had been a painless death. It looked as if she had just passed away in her sleep. It would have been nice if that was what had happened. Not that she had caught some nasty illness, and struggled on for the last few days, in pain and alone.

I buried her in her favourite spot beneath a tall oak tree that stood beside the hut, sheltering it from the harsh wind and rain. I took my time, and made sure she looked nice before I filled in the grave. As I did so, the animals arrived one by one, and stood around, watching me. I could feel their sorrow, and they could feel mine.

I stayed there all night, and all the next day and night too. Naneth and Adar were probably wondering where I was, and Rániond was probably already out looking for me. But I needed this time alone. I needed to stay in her place for just a little longer. Like a final goodbye.

I had said farewell the last time we had met. And when I look back at that meeting, it was almost as if Celille knew it would be our last ever. She kissed me as I left, and held me close. It was a longer goodbye than we usually had, and I wondered about it at the time. So, just in case, I had kissed her back, and held her close as well. I told her how much she meant to me, and how much like a sister she had been. She then scolded me for being so sentimental, and I had gone.

And I never saw her living again.

I would never hear her voice, calm and smooth, telling me tales of her younger days, running around the forest, all carefree and joyful. She used to sing, make up songs on the spot, and we would laugh when she would try and get words to rhyme, and end up using words that didn't go with the rest of the song at all. Her laugh, so young and full of happiness. Her eyes, glittering whenever she smiled. Her gentle touch, her loving way with everything.

I looked around the hut, and found pictures she had drawn on rough pieces of parchment, scarves and small items of clothing she had knitted from wool, pots of ink she had made from water and ground sandstone. Various feathers she had collected, and lined up along the window ledge. Small clay pots she had crafted, probably on a winter's day when there was nothing else to be done outside. A few letters from myself, and other people from different villages, all spread around the borders of Mirkwood.

I swept up the clearing, tidied the house, and made sure it was locked and bolted before I left. I had taken a few things I knew were precious to her with me, to keep them safe. The letters from everyone, the tiny pieces of jewellery she had made from different coloured stones and twine. A couple of home-made scarves, mostly for my own comfort, and of course, the key.

I put them all away carefully in my saddlebag and looked around one last time. I had buried a few things with her, and there were now white flowers lying on top of her grave. Her favourite type, chrysanthemums. Not many flowers grew in autumn, and she had always loved those. There were some clasped in her hands as well I remember.

I wiped the last of the tears away, muttered a final farewell, and led my horse away. I felt like walking. The animals were still gathered in the clearing, not knowing what to do or where to go. I had to leave them.

I felt something nudge my back, and turned round to see a doe standing there, her brown eyes wide. I cannot be sure, but I am certain there were tears in her large eyes.

I fondled her ears. "She's gone mellonnen," I whispered. "Say goodbye and go. Back to the woods, where you belong."

She nuzzled my hand affectionately, then went back to her mate. I watched her with a heavy heart. She would be pregnant soon, carrying her children, but this time, Celille wouldn't be there to help her. Last spring flew into my mind, the scenes of the doe and her young fawns playing around in the clearing, Celille looking on proudly.

_"Her first lot," she told me, grinning. "She's done well, don't you think?"_

Yes Celille, she did well. But will she manage without you…?

I would just have to hope that they would. I turned away again, and carried on walking.

* * *

"Legolas, where have you been? Come on in, you're soaked!"

I let my worried mother lead me inside. I had my saddlebag slung over one shoulder, and my horse was being stabled. It had taken me all day to return to the palace, as I had walked most of the way, and it had rained. So I was now dripping wet, cold, and numb.

She took me to my room, and I put my bag on the bed. She fetched a towel and draped it around my shoulders. "Greenleaf, where have you been?" she asked, rubbing my face dry gently.

"Nowhere," I answered. My voice sounded empty, lifeless.

She looked critically at me. "Legolas? What's wrong? Get into dry clothes, and tell me."

I got changed, and tied my damp hair up in a loose ponytail. I sat cross-legged on the bed next to mother, and leant my head against her shoulder. I had the bag in my lap.

"She's gone," I told her. "Celille. She's…" I couldn't even choke out the word dead.

But Naneth knew. She could see it in my eyes, and hear it in my voice, feel it as I leant against her. "She's passed away?"

I nodded, feeling the tears well up again. "The kestrel fetched me, and the stag led me. I found her in her chair. I don't know how long she had been…dead, but she was as cold as ice. I buried her, and tidied things up a bit. I had to stay, just for a while."

"I understand." She curled one arm round my shoulders, and held me close. "I'm sorry Legolas, but it had to happen one day."

"I know it did, and I thought I would be ready for it, after thinking I had lost her twice before. But it still hurts so much. Surely…surely it shouldn't be this painful?"

"When one encounters death, one never knows how one will feel," she answered solemnly. "Different people react in different ways. You need to grieve. There is no need for you to join the rest of your family at mealtime if you do not wish to. I'll tell your father, but you can tell Rániond yourself. Have a few days to yourself; get over the worst of the grief. But you will be ok, I promise."

I nodded, and she left, giving me a last kiss on the forehead as she did so. Once she had gone, I emptied my bag. I read and re-read the letters I had sent her, and the ones other people had sent her. It was clear she was well loved throughout Mirkwood. People she had helped said how grateful they were to her, and if she ever needed anything, only to ask. I lay out the small bracelets and necklaces she had made on my quilt, and examined each one carefully. They were roughly made, but each was different. Every stone was a distinct colour, and some were carved into shapes, some as animals, and some as random figures. Her scarves still held a hint of her smell, light and airy. I tied one around my waist. It was dark green, with silver lining. I do not know where she would have gotten the silver from, probably from one of her village friends. The others I put away safely in a drawer.

I slipped one of the bracelets on around my right wrist. It was made from black twine, and had five tiny blue stones attached. She had also made a copy of the sapphire leaf necklace, only this time with a green leaf. I put that round my neck, and felt more at peace. I would always carry a part of her with me.

As I sifted through the various letters, I found one in a plain envelope. I hadn't noticed it before, only the opened ones with writing on. The envelope was not sealed, and I could tell it was from Celille to someone, because of the type of parchment. I opened it, and unfolded the letter.

It was for me.

_Dearest Legolas, _

_By the time you find me and read this, I will have already passed away. I am writing this now, as a final farewell. I shall never get the chance to see you again. I have sent my most faithful bird to you, but I don't think he shall reach you in time. _

_This is also a thank you. A thank you for your forgiveness at my running away from you that night. But you understand why I did so, don't you? I needed to be a free person, be myself. And this is how I did it. I created a whole new home in your father's kingdom, right under your noses, and you never found me! _

_I have always loved you Legolas. Loved you as a friend, and as a brother. You were my brother; I can see that now. And I was your sister, as you kept reminding me. I don't think even death will severe the bond we shared. I was mortal, you are immortal, but we never let it get in the way. _

_I was eternally grateful to you for letting me run away with you. I could never have stayed in Befret without my father. I was used to not having a mother, but father…he was my last real link with her, and when he went…I had to go too. I could stay where he was not. _

_Those few months we spent together were great fun. All the adventure, all the freedom! I am a very free person, as you know. I like to have my own way and my independence. Sure, when the Orcs captured me, it did kind of put a stop to all the fun and turned the journey serious, but it was worth it. You rescued me, and then we had to go home. _

_My life in the forest with the creatures has been amazing. I have learnt so many new things, about the world and nature. I healed both people and animals, and taught myself to fight. Some men from a nearby village helped me build the house, and that was where I spent the last of my years. _

_I was overjoyed when I saw you and your brother by the pool. I knew that was my chance to be with you again, and so I took it. Aren't you glad I did? We've had fun these past few years. I have been old and wrinkly (no matter what you say, I have been!), but it has never changed things between us. _

_I'm making us sound like an old married couple! _

_My life was well worth living, and it was you that saved me all those years ago. Without you, I would never have gotten so far. Hannon lle, mellonen. (See, I can remember the Elvish!) _

_All my Love,_

_Celille._

My hands were shaking, and the tears were flowing freely. I put the letter down and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly. She had put everything into words so perfectly…

I could not help myself. I broke down, and cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

Life was just about bearable without her. The time passed, and I grew better at coping. I stayed in my room for almost an entire week, only letting my family speak to me. But eventually, I ventured back outside, and got back into a normal routine.

I never went back to Celille's clearing. The pain would have been too much. But one day, the following spring, I was out with Rániond down by the river, and saw the doe walking by with two babies, and the stag walking proudly beside her. They did not see me, but I saw them, and felt glad. I knew it was the same ones that Celille had cared for.

The kestrel that had fetched me that day stayed with me. It arrived about two days after I had got back to the palace, and acted as a messenger for me.

What became of the little hut, I do not know. The weather and nature probably took it over eventually, and it rotted and crumbled away into the ground, becoming part of the forest.

Celille had gone. But she would live on in my mind forever. I would never forget the little girl, who I had first met at a feast I had almost purposefully missed. If Naneth had not made me go down, I would never have met her, and never have known her.

I was glad I had not missed that feast.

My life passed by, and I grew older. Naneth had another child, a girl this time. We named her Erynrél, Forest Daughter. I would always have a Celille beside me.

Forever and always. Two runaways, eternal, if only in memory.

* * *

**And that's it! All over. Did you enjoy it? I hope the ending was ok. I always have trouble with me endings. They either tend to drag out for aaagggeeesss, or spring out at me! SO ANNOYING! **

**Thanks you to everybody who has reviewed, and go check out my profile for more stories. Thanks again, and see y'all soon. **

**_Faerlain. _**


End file.
